Organization XIII Discipline
by TheTinyTaco
Summary: Accepting suggestions! Warning- Includes OCs, censored swearing, and corporal punishments. Also, some of the chapters may be a bit messed up, if they are, you know how to contact me. Rated T just to be safe, but was at one point intended for K10 , enjoy! :)
1. A Painful Misunderstanding

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts. OCs,** **semi-abusive spanking and minor but censored swearing in this chapter of this story. Don't like, don't read.**

 **Chapter One: A Painful Misunderstanding**

"Superior?" Vexen asked, barging into Xemnas' office.

"Yes number four, what is it?" Xemnas asked calmly, he was sitting at his desk in his office when Vexen entered, looking like he wanted to severely injure, if not kill, someone. Xemnas, as always, remained cool as an ice cube and waited patiently for the Chilly Academic to explain why he had just burst into his office looking like his dog just died, when they, being Nobodies, couldn't feel any emotions at all.

"Someone has been sneaking into **my** laboratory, messing up **my** experiments, and totally trashing the place." Vexen seethed slowly.

Xemnas barely blinked, "Number four? Why not just put a lock on the door? You know as well as I and the rest of us that we cannot teleport into locked areas." He suggested as if it were the easiest thing in the world.

"I did, Surperior. Whoever it is must be finding a way around it, as it doesn't help." Vexen replied, trying as best he could not to yell at Xemnas.

"Well, number four, unless you can give me a name, I can't do anything about it. I am trying to get our hearts back, and don't have time for dealing with pranksters, if you find out who did it, then do something besides killing them. Now leave, please."

Vexen stormed out of Xemnas' office, still seething with rage. _Oh I will find out who it is, though Superior makes a good point. Whoever is is, is a prankster, that, or not knowing that I hate when people enter my lab. That leaves five suspects, Axel, Roxas, Demyx, that new kid Alexander, and Xigbar. Maybe Marluxia, but I doubt it. Now the only thing I need to do is find who it is, then I have them, and I have something planned for them, that won't kill them, but make them wish they were never born._

Meanwhile...

Alexander had found a room he hadn't seen before, he turned the lock to liquid metal, and stepped in, he looked around and saw a few beakers, and touched them, turning them nto metal accidentally. Unfortunately for him, a few interesting chemicals were in the beakers, and they exploded.

Vexen heard the explosion, and rushed to his lab, seeing the Metal Warrior inside, Vexen walked in, and tapped him on the shoulder, "Number fifteen, why are you here? And why is everything broken?" He wanted to give the ten year old a chance.

"It wasn't me!" Alexander yelled, startled.

Vexen put on his best 'Oh really' face, "Oh really? You're the only one in here..." He raised an eyebrow, he didn't believe the newest member at all.

"I can explain..." Alexander murmured.

"I don't want to hear it." Vexen created a portal to Alexander's room and gestured for Alexander to go through it.

Alexander knew what was going to happen. He slowly walked through the portal, and Vexen followed him.

Vexen sat down on Alexander's bed. "Alexander. Come."

Alexander came, not realising that the organization used corporal punishments, and Vexen grabbed him by the arm and bent him over his knee. Then he pulled down Alexander's pants and underwear, not even trying to be careful of Alexander's sensitive private parts. Alexander let out a cry as his underwear caught on his privates, and Vexen ignored, sending the first three smacks on Alexander's backside, causing Alexander to let out a loud wail.

"When *SMACK* I'm *SMACK* done *SPANK* with *SMACK* you, you'll *SLAP* never *SMACK* even *SPANK* think *SPANK* about *SLAP* sitting *SMACK* down *SPANK* again!" Vexen yelled, spanking poor Alexander all the more harder.

Alexander refused to give Vexen the satisfaction of seeing him cry, but at this point Alexander was blinking back tears. "Ow! Please! Stop! It hurts!" He exclaimed.

Vexen ignored his frantic cries, now taking off his belt, he held the belt on Alexander's now crimson backside, so that Alexander could feel what was about to happen to him.

Alexander let out a rather high pitched shriek, more of fear than pain, knowing that any more hits could turn the belt into solid steel.

Vexen started the spanking process with the belt, and smiled as the part that came in contact with Alexander's rear urned to a metal and kept right on abusing his poor backside.

Alexander screamed at the top of his tiny little lungs, and started bawling like a baby.

Vexen smiled and kept on spanking poor Alexander's abused backside. _What do you know, The Metal Warrior can be effectively punished by his own element._

"Please... stop... I only wanted the beakers so that I could try and invent a little something that would change our lives..." Alexander sobbed.

If Vexen had a heart, this'd be it's breaking point. He stopped, and pulled up Alexander's pants and underwear.

Alexander let out a squeak as his throbbing rear came in contact with his clothes.

"How many times were you in my lab before?" Vexen asked.

"Just today."

"Then... who did it before?"

"Are you telling me that this was some kind of misunderstanding?"

"Yes, yes I am. And I'm sorry for that, but since you did break some stuff in my lab, I got angry and assumed things that weren't true."

Alexander was trying everything he could not to yell at Vexen, he had just been spanked, he didn't want his mouth washed out with soap either.

Vexen left and walked back to his lab, starting to clean up the mess.

Meanwhile in Roxas and Axel's locations...

Roxas was relaxing in his room, exited that Vexen hadn't caught the duo of friends who had, in fact, messed up Vexen's lab before today.

Axel, previously being in the room across from Alexander's, knocked on Roxas' door. "Hey, Roxas?"

Roxas opened it, "Hey, Axel!"

"The new kid, he was punished by Vexen no more than twelve minutes ago for breaking stuff in Vexen's lab." Axel said, "I'm gonna go comfort him, 'k?"

Roxas nodded, looking confused, "But, I thought that we were the ones who messed up Vexen's lab, not him?"

"I think it was some kind of misunderstanding." Axel said, "Do you want to come with me?"

"Yeah." Roxas nodded.

Axel lead Roxas through a portal to Alexander's room, only to find Alexander laying on his bed, crying into his pillow, wearing only boxers so to minimize the pain.

Axel sat next to Alexander and lightly stroked the newest and by far youngest member's back, "Shh... You'll be okay..." Axel whispered.

Alexander let go of his pillow, hugged Axel as tight as he could, and sobbed uncontrollably into Axel's shoulder.

Roxas smiled at Axel, "You'd make a good babysitter." He teased.

Axel looked at Roxas, "Roxas, you're an *ss, you know that?" He asked jokingly.

Roxas covered Alexander's ears, "No swearing around the kids."

Alexander hugged Axel tighter.

"Number fifteen, I can't breath." Axel gasped.

"Oh, sorry." Alexander loosened his grip a little.

 **To be continued!**


	2. Sadly Cannot Pronounce X's Properly

Contains spanking.

 **Chapter Two: Sadly Cannot Pronounce X's Properly**

"Yes number eleven?" Xemnas asked.

"Some of our members seem to be turning into kids." Marluxia replied, gesturing towards toddler versions of Demyx and Roxas.

"What happened?"

"I don't know."

"I'll have number eight take care of the two for the time being while I ask number four to try and find an antidote. Escort the two to number eight's room."

Marluxia nodded, and lead the two children to Axel's room, knocking on the door and leaving.

Axel opened it and looked at the two children. Axel, not understanding it at all, smiled and led them in. "Make yourselves at home."

Roxas nodded, "Hi Assel." He said, being unable to pronounce his X's.

"Swearing? Really?" Axel asked, "Try again."

Both Demyx and Roxas tried again, but ended up saying 'Assel' again.

"Do I have to spank you for swearing?" Axel asked.

Both of the kids shook their heads.

"One last time, but if you keep on saying 'Assel' I'll have to bend the two of you over my bed."

"Assel." Both said.

Axel bent them over his bed, and started alternating smacks to each of their clothed bottoms, not hitting that hard.

Roxas started crying, "I'm sorry Assel!" He sobbed.

"Me too!" Demyx yelped.

"Me three." Axel said calmly, stopping after about a minute and letting them hug him and cry into his shoulder.

"Why?" Both of them asked when they had calmed down.

"I didn't want to have to spank the both of you." Axel replied.

"We can't pronounce our X's properly." Both said.

"You just did." Axel said, now smiling.

 **Sorry for it being so short... I'm accepting suggestions for other chapters, type it in the reviews if you have one.**


	3. False Accusations Help Nobody

**Sequel of chapter one, A Very Painful Misunderstanding. Contains spanking.**

 **Chapter Three: False Accusations Help Nobody**

Axel looked at Roxas, and then at Alexander, "We have something to tell you. Roxas and I were the ones who messed up Vexen's lab before. Not you. We're sorry."

"It's okay, I forgive you..." Alexander murmured.

Vexen, at that time, was just coming in to check on how Alexander was doing when he heard Axel's confession, and opened the door, looking at Axel, "Numbers eight and thirteen, explain yourselves. " Vexen said.

Roxas looked at Axel, and then at Vexen, "I... Uh... A-Axel and I are the real c-culprits." Roxas stuttered.

"Yeah. We are." Axel said, his expression became one of guilt.

"Alexander, I am sorry for the misunderstanding, I have a few words I'd like to say to Axel and Roxas." Vexen said calmly.

Alexander had fallen asleep in Axel's arms.

Axel carefully set Alexander back on his bed, being careful to lay him on his stomach.

Roxas looked at Vexen, "We're sorry, we'll never do it again!"

"Oh you aren't as sorry as you're gonna be..." Vexen growled, dragging Axel and Roxas outside the castle by the hoods of their organization cloaks.

A couple (a total of sixty, thirty for Roxas and thirty for Axel) smacks were heard, followed by loud wails coming from two different voices, and yelling from Vexen's.

When Roxas' and Axel's rear ends where deemed punished enough, Vexen let the two blubbering teenagers go, and walked back inside.

Axel calmed down first, and Axel tried to comfort the still sobbing Roxas. "Shh... it'll be okay..."

Once Roxas calmed down, he looked at Axel, "Thanks..." He murmured.

"No problem." Axel replied.

At dinner that day...

Almost all the members were at dinner, Axel, Roxas, and Alexander looking the least comfortable in their seats. Alexander was still the least comfortable, his abused backside still more sore and bruised than Axel and Roxas' combined. Alexander, for once in this life, felt like he had friends. Sure, friends who at one point may have put his backside on the line, but friends none the less. And Vexen? Vexen was still cleaning up the hardened metal and sizzling chemicals splattered everywhere in his lab.

 **Poor Alexander and Vexen... Alexander may never sit down comfortably again, and Vexen's busy cleaning. Who had it worse?**


	4. An Unfortunate Situation

**Sequel to Chapter Two. Contains spanking.**

 **Chapter Two: An Unfortunate Situation**

A month after Demyx and Roxas' unfortunate re-juvenation, they were back to normal, but the mysterious thing had spread, and rejuvenated Xemnas, wh oh-so-needed the time off from being the Superior. Saïx found Xemnas like this and was busy negotiating with him.

Saïx looked at Xemnas, who was currently in Marluxia's garden, "Xemnas... we need to go back inside or Marluxia might find out that you're messing with his most prized plant and spank you." Saïx said, trying his best not to yell at the Surperior's antics.

Almost as if on que, Marluxia walked into his garden, and looked at Xemnas, "Surperior? Why are you destroying my plants?" Marluxia growled.

Saïx, not wanting to be a part of this, slowly inched away.

Xemnas, startled, looked up at Marluxia, "I went expowring!" Xemnas said cheerfully.

"Wrong answer. I hate to do this to you, Surperior, but you're asking for this." Marluxia said coldy, he grabbed Xemnas by the arm, sat down on a bench, slowly pulled down Xemnas' pants and underwear, and put Xemnas in a familiar position over his lap.

"No! Please! Somebody help me!" Xemnas cried, trying to kick Marluxia where it would really hurt if a male where to be kicked there.

Marluxia wasn't hit in the desired location, instead Xemnas had kicked him in the thigh, he calmly placed his hand over the flailing Xemnas' back, and sent a harsh smack on Xemnas' rear, making him cry out, more in shock than pain.

"Ow! As your Surperior, I commawnd you to-"

Marluxia didn't let Xemnas finish, and sent a flurry of smacks down on Xemnas' slightly pinkened butt.

"It hurts! Please! Let me go!"

"First, tell me why you're being punished?" Marluxia continued spanking his now bright red backside.

Xemnas was now bawling his eyes out, "Because I *sob* destroyed your *sob* favorite bush..."

"Very good." Marluxia landed five swats to Xemnas' undercurves, stopped, carefully pulled Xemnas' underwear and pants back up, hugged Xemnas, and let him cry into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Marluxia... I'll never ever ever do it again..."

"Let's never speak about this." Marluxia said.

Axel, who was in Marluxia's garden doing god knows what when Marluxia had punished Xemnas, looked at the two.

Marluxia looked at Axel, "This. Never. Happened." Marluxia said, a look in his eyes threatening to bend Axel over his knee if he ever told anyone.

Axel nodded hastily.


	5. A New Organization Member!

**Contains spanking.**

 **Chapter Five: A New Organization Member! And a Punishment to Remember!**

On a day when pretty much everyone besides Alexander were on missions, Alexander was exploring a new world Saïx had instructed him to check out, it was a massive town, everything being made of metal, and machines and devices of all kinds everywhere. Alexander, being one who loved any new technology, loved this world, then he found an adult inside. "Who are you?"

The adult turned to Alexander, "Greetings. My name is Bob." He said.

"Bob, good name. I'm Alexander."

"Alexander. A pleasure to meet you."

That was when Alexander noticed the blood-like substance on Bob's shirt. "Bob? Are you okay?"

Bob nodded, "Yes, I'm fine."

Alexander shook his head, grabbed Bob by the hand, created a portal to right outside Vexen's lab, and dragged Bob through it, telling him about the organization, then knocked on Vexen's door.

A rather bald-looking Vexen opened it, "Alexander? What is this person doing here?"

Bob looked at Vexen, "I am Bob." He said, smiling.

"Are you crazy Alexander? Letting someone besides a Nobody into this place? He could very well be a heartless trying to kill us all!" Vexen exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Vexen but he was injured and I thought you could help!"

Bob looked at Vexen, confused, "What's a Nobody? And what's a heartless?"

"A heartless is a-" Alexander started.

Vexen interrupted Alexander, "Nothing at all!"

"Oh. 'K." Bob replied.

"And what did you say about 'Bob' being injured?"

"He's injured and I thought you could help."

"Oh. What world did you find him in?"

Bob answered, "Mech Town."

"Mech Town?" Vexen asked, confused, "Alexander, I thought you weren't supposed to be entering worlds that might not be safe yet."

"Saïx told me to." Was all Alexander could say.

"Oh. Fair enough."

Bob smiled, "Alexander, do you have anything you want to say?"

"How do you of all people know that I put hair remover in Vexen's conditioner?" Alexander asked.

"It was you!" Vexen growled, pointing an accusing finger at Alexander.

Bob chuckled, "I have my reasons. And behold, the title I have chosen to refer to myself as. The Telepathic Traumitizer!"

"Oh dear god..." Alexander facepalmed at Bob's title.

Vexen looked at Bob, "Why do you wish to have a title such as that?"

"Well, for one, I'm able to mentally disable people, read their minds, use telepathy, and I think that's it. Alexander said something about the two of you being in some kind of organization, I'd like to join, please." Bob replied.

"I'll see to it that I inform number one. Of everything, including the hair remover in my conditioner." Vexen nodded.

"Noooooo! Please! Anything but that!" Alexander wailed, of course being one who is afraid of making mistakes. "If he knows that I did that he might get mad at me!"

Vexen sighed, "I'll deal with you later, I won't tell number one that you did that to me, but I will tell him of Bob's presence. Come with me, Bob." Vexen led Bob towards Xemnas' office, and knocked on the door.

Xemnas, who was in that point in time having one of his normal migraines, opened it, "Yes, number four?" He asked.

"Someone would like to become a member." Vexen replied, gesturing towards Bob.

Bob waved to Xemnas, "Hi. I'm Bob."

"Number four, please explain." Xemnas sighed.

Vexen nodded, and proceeded to tell Xemnas everything that happened, except for the hair remover in the conditioner part.

Around two hours later...

"...And that's everything." Vexen said, throat hurting a little.

"Okay. You are dismissed, I will have our new number sixteen in here slightly longer to fill out the applications nessisary." Xemnas replied.

Vexen walked out, and back towards his lab, to see a very nervous and trembling Alexander, who knew what was going to happen to him.

"...Please no..."

"Alexander, it's either this or I tell Xemnas."

"I don't want either!"

"Sorry kid, you don't get to choose that option."

"I'm sorry!"

Vexen dragged a very unhappy Alexander through a portal to Alexander's room.

Alexander started crying, subconciously rubbing his backside upon the remembering his last punishment.

"Alexander, you know how this works already." Vexen sighed, sitting on Alexander's bed. "Do you want me to bare your bottom or you?"

"Me please..." Alexander sobbed, pulling down the back of his pants and underwear and laying across Vexen's lap.

Vexen started the spanking process, and landed six harsh smacks on Alexander's rear.

Alexander let out a rather loud yelp, and started kicking and trying to get away from Vexen.

Vexen ignored these protests, "Alexander, I will have to use an implement because of your... metal-transforming tendencies when in enough pain." Vexen reached for the second nearest implement, being a hairbrush, and resumed spanking Alexander with said hairbrush.

"Owww! Please! I'll be good! Stop! Somebody save me!" Alexander started wailing, still trying to get away.

"This is for your own good." Vexen replied, spanking Alexander's slightly reddened backside slightly harder.

"I WANT MY MOMMY!" Alexander screamed at the top of his lungs, after accidentally turning the hairbrush to metal.

"Thirteen more smacks." Vexen said softly, and doing the last thirteen smacks with the now metal hairbrush.

Alexander fell limp with no energy left except to bawl his eyes out.

Vexen pulled up Alexander's pants and underwear, and stroked Alexander's back softly in an attempt to calm the well-punished Metal Warrior.

Alexander let out a yelp as his sore backside came in contact with his underwear. "It hurts..." He sobbed.

"I know it does, it's done and over with now, and I forgive you. And we also have our sixteenth member."

"Did you *sniffle* tell Xemnas what I did..?"

"No." Vexen replied, helping Alexander onto his lap while being careful of his well-punished rear.

Alexander hugged Vexen as hard as he could, and sobbed into his shoulder, "Thank you for not *sniffle* telling him that *sniffle*." He sobbed.

Vexen smiled softly, "I can't breath."

"Sorry..." Alexander murmured, loosening his grip.

"It's okay."


	6. Thirteen is an Unlucky and Painful Numbe

**Contains hinted abuse.**

 **Chapter Six: Thirteen is an Unlucky and Painful Number**

Suprisingly enough, Xemnas accepted Bob into the organization, but made him change his title before officially becoming a member.

Around ten minutes after everything was back to normal...

Xemnas had scheduled a meeting, got an asprin, and went to the meeting area.

Vexen arrived soon after the meeting was scheduled, followed by Saïx, Marluxia, Luxord, Bob, Axel, Roxas, Xaldin, Xion, Zexion, Lexaeus, Larxene, Demyx, Xigbar, and Alexander, who, unlike everyone else, refused to sit down, even when Xemnas had ordered him to. Xemnas glared at him, "Number fifteen, for the fifth time, sit down, as your surperior, I command it."

Alexander muttered something along the lines of 'But Vexen spanked me only an hour ago...', before bursting into tears and sitting down, he winced when his still sore backside came in contact with the hard chair.

Xemnas sighed, "Anyways, the meeting I have called you all to come to is about our newest member. Say hello to number sixteen, who as some of us do not know about, is a half human half robot known as B.O.B., he won't tell me the rest of why his name is what it is."

A few sighs could be heard coming from some, including Alexander, while the others cheered, and others were busy making jokes about B.O.B., but Bob stayed quiet.

Vexen delivered a crisp smack to Alexander's clothed rear as a warning to respect boh the surperior and Bob.

Alexander let out a yelp.

Xemnas looked at everyone. "There will be no missions for the rest of the week."

Everyone besides Alexander cheered.

"...IF you can be quiet for one hour starting now. Dissmissed."

Everyone left for their own ways, with Vexen following Alexander, who was headed for his room.

"Go away..." Alexander murmured.

"Not gonna. The surperior gave me an order a few hours after you joined, that said if you were to get into any mischief, I'd be the one to sort you out, and to make sure you don't get into any." Vexen replied, it was true, as Xemnas had in fact given those orders.

"I said go away!" Alexander yelled angrily, turning a book into metal and chucking it at Vexen's head.

"Nope. If you do so much as throw anything, metal or not at me again, I will have no issue bending me over my knee twice in the same day."

Alexander was scared now, he burst into a flurry of tears and ran the rest of the way to his room, closing the door and hiding under his bed.

Vexen sighed, he leaned on the door to Alexander's room. "Alexander, come out. Now."

Bob, who had been on his way to his room, which, convienently enough, was next to Alexander's, looked at Vexen, "You know I can make him come out, right?" Bob pointed to his head, "If needed, of course."

Vexen looked at Bob, "That'd help. Thanks."

Bob smiled that oh-so-familiar smile. _Alexander, you can come out now._ _Besides, I'll mind control you if you don't._

"NO I WON'T COME OUT YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" Alexander yelled at the top of his lungs.

Bob stayed silent, and the next thing that happened was that Alexander was out of his room.

"How did you...?" Vexen asked.

Alexander would have said the same thing.

"One word, mind control." Bob replied. "Would you like me to give him control of his body again?"

"Yes, thank you." Vexen closed Alexander's door.

"Very well." Bob replied, giving Alexander control of his body again.

Alexander resumed crying, turned a pencil that he had in his pocket into metal, and threw it at Vexen, before running away as fast as he could.

Bob walked to his room.

"Come back here right now Alexander!" Vexen yelled, running after Alexander.

Alexander and Vexen fought for a bit, Vexen ultimately winning, and dragging Alexander to his room.

"No! Please! I'll be good I promise!" Alexander screamed, struggling to get free.

"Not gonna work this time, kid." Vexen sighed, sitting down on his bed, "You know how this works by now."

Alexander decided to try something he's never tried before, and yet again ran away.

It took Vexen a while to understand what was happening, then he ran after Alexander.

Alexander hid anywhere he could find, Xion's closet, Xigbar's room, Marluxia's garden, under Xion's bed, etc. And somehow found a way to make everyone except Bob, even Xemnas, mad at him.

A few minutes later, Alexander was crying for forgiveness, being cornered by everyone.

"He hid in my closet and nearly scared me to death!" Larxene exclaimed.

"He messed up my guns!" Xigbar ranted.

"He DESTROYED MY FLOWERS!" Marluxia yelled.

Even Xemnas was yelling at Alexander, who was crying at the top of his lungs by this point.

"I'll give him the wedgie of his lifetime!" Xion yelled.

Larxene said something that would be very painful which cannot be mentioned here or it would be rated T-MA, I don't know which.

"I'll make sure he never has fingers to touch my guns with again!" Xigbar exclaimed.

"I'll make sure he never sits down again!" Marluxia yelled.

"We'll each have our own ways with him. Besides killing him." Xemnas said, calming down slightly.

The funny thing was, Alexander hid behind none other than the one who wanted to rip his underwear, which he was most afraid of out of all of these, that's right, he hid behind Xion.

Xion dragged him by the coat to her room, and yanked both the front and the back of his underwear so that it went over his head.

Alexander let out a yelp of pain, before trying to run out of her room, bumping into none other than Xion's diary.

"You. Will. Pay!" Xion yelled.

A few wails were heard echoing around the castle, eventually followed by the sound of underwear tearing.

After everyone had punished Alexander, who had been crying non-stop for the last couple hours, slowly walked back to his room, when he got in he started trying to unwedge the torn underwear that was deeply wedged in both his crotch and backside, his backside bruised from Vexen's newly metal paddle and Marluxia's new metal switch, which made Marluxia even angrier because that switch came from one of his plants, making him punish Alexander all the more harder, it took even Saïx to make Marluxia stop, and every part of his body injured by everyone else.

 **I am still accepting suggestions! Please tell me if you have any, I will work on them once I get a chance!**


	7. Son of an Android

**Chapter Seven: Son of an Android**

The day after Alexander was attacked by every single member of Organization XIII, Alexander woke up, still remembering the pain from only a day ago. Little did he know, that Bob was on the other end of the door, and when Alexander started walking to breakfast, the telepathic android was on the other end.

"You seem to be in distress." Bob said.

"You think, Captian Obvious? I got an atomic wedgie from Xion, thrashings from Vexen and Marluxia, Axel lit my glasses on fire, Larxene nearly killed me, and Xemnas was really mad at me!" Alexander yelled.

"Oh. Fair enough." Bob looked at Alexander, "You'd best get to breakfast."

"Why do you care?"

"Because I do."

"You're not my dad!"

"Do you want me to pull you over my mechanical knee? I will if you use that tone with me again."

"Nopenopenope I'll get to breakfast!" Alexander exclaimed hastily, before running to the breakfast place, wherever the heck that was.

"Good."

Alexander yet again, refused sitting down, "Alexander, I will not have this argument sith you again. Sit. Down. Now." Xemnas commanded.

"I'd rather not thanks for the offer though!"

Xemnas sighed, "Fine."

"Thanks."

Vexen walked up to Alexander, and sat him down.

Alexander started crying, "Please don't make me sit down it still hurts from when you and Marluxia spanked me..."

"That's the point, though I do have to admit that Marluxia took it a bit far."

Alexander made a portal back to his room, and ran through it, then getting into a more comfortable position, which was lying face down on his bed, pillow placed to protect his sore rear.

Xemnas looked at Vexen, "How do you get obedience from him?"

Vexen shrugged, "Corporal punishment."

"Huh. I ought to try that some time."

Vexen nodded, finished his breakfast, recieved a note from Bob to give to Alexander, and walked to Alexander's room, then walked in.

"Go away..." Alexander mumbled.

"I have a note to give you."

Alexander took the note from Vexen's hands, and read aloud, "Alexander, how would you like to meet your father? Come to my room if you want to meet him. Sincerely, Bob." Alexander looked at Vexen, "I want to meet him."

"Then I think you know where to go."

Alexander slowly left his room, headed for Bob's room.

Bob was waiting right outside there for Alexander, "Hey."

"How would you know who my father is?"

"Well, Alexander, the mind is a mysterious place."

"Anyways, who's my dad?"

"Me."

"Waitwaitwaitwaitwaitwaitwaitwait..." Alexander looked confused.

"Yes?"

"When was I born?"

"September 21."

"When were you born?"

"May 3."

"WAIT THIS IS WEIRD BYE I'M SORRY FOR PUTTING A BUCKET FULL OF GLUE ABOVE VEXEN'S DOOR 'DAD' BYE!" Alexander yelled, running back to his room and starting to work on his newest invention.

Vexen had walked back to his room, and fallen into the trap, then hearing Alexander, the glue covered Chilly Academic stormed to Alexander's room.

Alexander was laying facedown on his bed.

Vexen slowly pulled down Alexander's pants and underwear, then slowly taking the same metal paddle he had used a while ago, and held it high above his head.

Alexander didn't notice.

Vexen landed a smack to Alexander's rear, causing the kid to scream loudly.

"I'M SORRY VEXEN I'M SORRY! IT HURTS! I'M SORRY! I'LL NEVER BE BAD AGAIN!" Alexander wailed, holding his backside to protect it.

Vexen pinned Alexander's hands behind his back and continued to spank the poor boy's bottom.

"I WANT MY MOMMY! I WANT MY MOMMY!" Alexander screamed.

"Alexander, you have no mother."

"I KNOW BUT I WANT MY MOMMY!"

"...Of course you do..."

"I WANT MY MOMMY BECAUSE MY BUTT HURTS!"

Vexen landed a few harsh swats to Alexander's undercurves.

"OWWWWIE!"

Vexen stopped, pulled up Alexander's pants and underwear, and slowly stroked his back, laying him stomach-first on his bed.

All Alexander could do was cry, "I'm sorry Vexen... please don't tell Xemnas... he might get mad and spank me..."

"If you do one more prank, I'll have no choice."

"I'm sorry..."


	8. I Don't Know What to Call This Chapter

**Contains spanking as well as testicular rupture. This chapter and this chapter only may be rated T.**

 **Chapter Eight, I have no title for this chapter so there**

Bob was on a mission with both Alexander and Vexen, Alexander was not very happy about this. Who wouldn't? Try having your father and someone who if you mess up beats the living tar out of you, and both not afraid to give you a full dose of corporal punishment and see how you feel. As you may know, when someone has a bad day, it continues to get worse until the day is over. Bob was having a bad day. This morning he short-circuted at five AM, woke up, didn't notice until it was so bad that none other than Vexen, who Bob hated at the top of his non-existant heart had to fix him. And then he was sent on a mission with the same nobody.

Alexander had gotten lost, and was busy trying to save himself from a heartless when he forgot how to turn stuff into metal, and even if he remembered it wouldn't help him at all. "HEEEEELP!" He screamed at the top of his lungs as the heartless clawed at him.

Forunately, Vexen heard, and was at Alexander's rescue in a matter of seconds, with Bob right beside him, the two of them easily finished off the heartless, and Vexen glared at Alexander. "You could have gotten yourself killed! What were you thinking?!"

Alexander gulped, "I don't know, please don't tell Xemnas..."

"Me telling Xemnas will be the least of your worries."

Bob looked at them, "Guys, guys, settle down..."

Alexander started crying and trying to run for the nearest hills, creating a portal to his favorite place, Mech Town., and try8ng to rush into it

Bob used his mind-control stuff to make Alexander stop in his tracks, but giving him full control of his voice.

"Nooo! Please! If you're going to apank me, Vexen, please take me to Mech Town first where nobody might see..." Alexander sobbed.

Vexen nodded, "Fair enough, but if you try and run, Alexander, I'll do it twice as long and twice as hard."

Alexander nodded, and Vexen dragged him through said portal to Mech Town, with Bob following.

"Bob, please, look away, I don't want you to see my butt get punished by Vexen." Alexander sobbed.

"Sure thing." Bob nodded, and looked away.

Vexen reached for a metal rod like tree branch, pulled down Alexander's pants, underwear following soon after. "Now, how many would you like? No more than thirty but no less than ten."

"Ten!" Alexander answered hastily.

"Then it's settled, twenty."

"Why did you subtract my answer from thirty?"

"So that it'd be fair." Vexen replied, landing a few smacks on Alexander's backside.

"Owwwwieee! Please! Stop! I'll never be bad again! It hurrrrrts! Stop!" Alexander wailed.

"It's supposed to hurt." Vexen replied.

Alexander started the oh-so-familiar flailing of the limbs.

Vexen winced as one of Alexander's arms hit him in the face. "Stop. Squirming. NOW!" He yelled.

"I'M SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO HIT YOU I'M SORRY BUT IT HURTS AND I WANT TO GET AWAY!" Alexander screamed.

"That's ten more." Vexen replied, sending the metal switch crashing down on Alexander's now red backside over, and over, and over.

Alexander started trying to get the metal away, only succeeding in making the swats get harder and more painful.

"I'M SORRY!" He wailed, now bawling like a baby.

"Alexander, you will be okay. Just about twenty more and then your pants and underwear can go back up."

"It hurts!"

"It's meant to." Vexen replied, unknowing that his knees were in such a position that they were crushing Alexander's privates.

"But they hurt..." Alexander sobbed, gesturing towards his crushed privates.

Vexen was worried once he saw the problem, "Oh. I'm sorry..." He got out of said position.

Alexander's hands immediately flew to his privates. "I want to go home..."

"Let's RTC and call it a day." Vexen said, stopping the spankings and hugging Alexander.

"They still hurt..." Alexander repeated.

"The pain from my accidental crushing of your privates should ease up soon, if it doesn't, come visit me so I can see what I did and find the best way to help, but the pain from your punishemnt will take a few days."

"I want my mommy... my privates hurt..."

Vexen pulled up Alexander's pants and underwear, being careful not to injure his already injured privates, but making sure he really 'felt' his pants connecting with his butt.

Alexander let out a yelp, created a portal to his room, walked through, and tried to find a comfortable position to lay in, as laying on his back would make his rear hurt, and laying on his stomach would make his privates hurt, he settled for putting a pillow under his privates and laying on his stomach, and soon fell asleep.

Vexen RCTed with Bob for both him and Alexander, and when Xemnas asked why Alexander wasn't with him, Vexen responded with 'He's in his room', which was a good enough response. Xemnas soon came to check on him, and noticed his peculiar position, took note of it, and walked back to his office to do some important things.

Alexander woke up a few hours later, "They still hurt..." He murmured, then creating a portal so that he didn't have to walk, he went to outside Vexen's lab, and knocked.

Vexen opened it, "Alexander, are you okay?"

"No..." Alexander murmured, explaining what happened, and to his humiliation, he had to show Vexen his privates so that Vexen could help.

"Testicular rupture." Vexen muttered.

"What?"

"Testicular rupture. You'll... uh... have to stay here for a few days at the least. I'll inform Xemnas of your... uh.. misfortune."

"If it means what I think it means, once I can walk again, I will kill you." Alexander said, not even caring if Vexen told Xemnas everything, that's how much pain Alexander was in.

"Listen, I'm sorry. I may have to preform surgery if the ultrasound looks like surgery is required." Vexen said, expression changing to a guilty one.

"Please... I want them in a way that won't hurt..." Alexander murmured, starting to cry.

"I can do that." Vexen replied, "I just have to sit you down, give you an ice pack, preform said ultrasound, and try and find a way to fix it."

At the word 'sit', Alexander was well in tears.

"I'm sorry, but I have to." Vexen said, bringing Alexander into his lab and sitting him down in a chair, "Stay here. Standing up will just make it worse." Vexen then rushed for an ice pack that would hopefully numb the pain.

Alexander squirmed, he hated sitting after a punishment from Vexen, but he did know that standing would make it worse.

Upon return, Vexen had an ice pack as well as the nessisary stuff for an ultrasound, and placed the ice pack over Alexander's groin.

"I want my mommy..." Alexander sobbed, "Does an ultrasound hurt?"

"No, it's just firm pressure." Vexen replied, doing the stuff nessisary before one does an ultrasound.

"I'm scared..."

"Don't worry. You'll be okay, and if not, don't worry, I'm here." Vexen replied, placing the wand-thingie on Alexander's testicles.

Alexander let out a soft whimper, "I want to go back to Tech Town..."

"Shh... it's okay..." Vexen whispered, then looking at the results, his expression dropped.

"What?" Alexander asked.

"Your right testicle ruptured. That's what."

"...That doesn't sound good..."

Vexen sighed, "We have one option, surgery to see if I can repair it."

"I want my mommy..."

"I'll be right back, I'll inform Xemnas immediately." Vexen said, rushing out of the room and towards Xemnas' office, then barging in. "Xemnas we have a problem with number fourteen!" Vexen exclaimed.

"Hm? What happened?" Xemnas asked, although he did have a good idea of what happened.

Vexen explained everything, including the punishment, 'misfortunate incident', and the ultrasound.

Afterwards...

"What's taking him so long?" Alexander asked himself, he was deeply worried.

Almost as if on cue, both Vexen and Xemnas walked in, both had a worried look on their face.

"I'm scared..." Alexander murmured, "...What needs to be done?"

"Well, uh..." Xemnas looked at Vexen.

"How do you feel about surgery?" Vexen asked Alexander.

"Surgery is scary. But I like all the machines and stuff!"

"How about if there is a chance I'd just make it worse for you?"

Xemnas stayed silent.

Alexander was blinking back tears, "I don't want it..."

"You need it. If it doesn't work, then you're screwed." Vexen replied.

Xemnas looked at Alexander, "I'm not mad at you. Vexen isn't mad at you either, he just sounds that way because he's worried."

Alexander burst into tears, got up from his chair, and hugged Xemnas tightly.

"Alexander, sit back down, if it hurts now standing will make it hurt more."

"I DON'T CARE I WANT XEMNAS!" Alexander wailed.

Xemnas was taken aback by this action, sadly, the position that Alexander was in allowed for Xemnas' knee to accidentally fly into Alexander's groin.

Alexander screamed at the top of his lungs, hands flying to protect his ruptured right testicle from any more harm. "IT HURTS AND I WANT MY MOMMY!"

"I'm sorry, I-" Xemnas started.

The next thing that was known, Vexen and Xemnas got into a yelling argument.

"You meant for that to happen to Alexander!" Vexen yelled.

"You were the one who ruptured his right testicle you moron!" Xemnas yelled.

Alexander just sobbed quietly, "This wouldn't have happened if I hadn't gotten lost..." He then ran out of the room as fast as he could.

Xemnas and Vexen hardly noticed.

Alexander hid in Luxord's room.

Luxord looked at Alexander, "What happened?"

"Vexen was mad at me and spanked me but his knees ended up rupturing my right testicle and it hurts and Vexen preformed an ultrasound and informed Xemnas and Xemnas accidentally kneed me down there and I cried and they started yelling at each other and I left because it was my fault they were yelling at each other and it was my fault that I had a ruptured testicle because if I didn't get lost in the first place it wouldn't have happened!" Alexander said hastily.

"Oh. Well, uhm... not sure how to help you..." Luxord said quietly.

"I want my mommy! Give me my mommy!"

"I'm not even sure you have a mommy." Luxord replied.

"I HAVE A MOMMY SINCE BOB'S MY DADDY!" Alexander yelled.

"Be careful what you say to your surperiors."

"I'm sorry but it hurts and I want to go home..."

"I don't blame you."

 **This chapter will be continued in the future.**


	9. I Still Cannot Find a Name for These

**Okay, I lied, this chapter might also be rated T, also, it's a sequel of the previous chapter which I ended because reasons.**

 **Chapter Nine: Still Can't Think of an Actual Chapter Name**

Alexander looked at Luxord, "I want to go home..."

"We need to get you back to Vexen." Luxord said, carrying Alexander in a way that wouldn't injure him any further.

"But I don't want to go back to Vexen!" Alexandef whined, flailing his limbs like a madman.

"You don't want to flail your limbs, what if one of your limbs hits you in your already ruptured right family jewel?" Luxord asked.

Alexander stopped immediately after Luxord said that.

"Good, now let's go back to Vexen."

"No!" Alexander started trying to hit Luxord.

"Yes," Luxord replied, lending a crisp smack to the seat of Alexander's pants, which shut him up pretty quickly.

"Owwwie..." Alexander whined, now clinging onto Luxord as if his life depeneded on it.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm scared of surgery..."

"Okay then..." Luxord started carrying Alexander back to Vexen's lab.

Meanwhile, Vexen and Xemnas were still arguing.

"Xemnas, go." Vexen growled.

"Nope." Xemnas replied.

"Alexander is traumitized as much as it is, we wouldn't want you to have a little accident and injure him even further."

"Since when do you care about how Alexander feels?"

"Since he joined the organization." Vexen replied.

Luxord knocked on the door to Vexen's lab, and carried Alexander inside and sat him down on the chair. "Listen, I don't want any of you except Vexen near the kid. Alexander's traumitized enough as it is, and I'm pretty sure he just wants to be near his mother whom the existance of hasn't been confirmed yet." Luxord said, "Capiche?"

Alexander kept on clinging to Luxord.

Luxord sighed, "Xemnas, I think you leaving might be best. As I said, the kid's traumitized for life."

Xemnas left, muttering some things under his breath as he did.

Vexen slowly walked towards Alexander, with a small cup of medicine which was supposed to make him fall asleep so that the surgery could take place, "Open wide." Vexen said.

Alexander shook his head, and clamped his mouth closed.

Vexen forced open Alexander's mouth, and poured the medicine in.

Luxord looked at Vexen, "You really needed to do that?"

"It's more efficent and might save his right testicle that way."

Luxord nodded.

Alexander soon fell asleep, still clinging to Luxord.

"How do we... get him off?" Luxord asked.

"Dunno, we'd best start the surgery though."

 **And since the surgery is such a complex proceedure, I'll simply say that Alexander will never have been in so much pain in his entire life as a nobody.**

Halfway through the proceedure, Alexander woke up, the anishtetics had worn out, and Alexander started screaming at the top of his lungs.

Vexen, suprised, accidentally ended up squeezing Alexander's ruptured right testicle with whatever the heck he was using so badly that it would take a very long time to fully recover.

Alexander started crying and clinging onto Luxord even tighter.

"Ack!" Luxord exclaimed, suprised.

"I want to go home! My ballies hurt!" Alexander wailed.

Vexen immediately released whatever was squeezing Alexander's right testicle, and rushed for the anisthetics and sleeping medicine, immediately injecting it into Alexander.

"I WANT MY MOMMY!" Alexander screamed, "LUXORD MAKE HIM STOP HURTING ME!"

Luxord looked at Vexen, "Just get the rest of the surgery over and done with sooner rather than later." Luxord said.

"NOOOOOOO! PLEASE! I WANT TO GO HOME!" Alexander wailed.

"Thirty more seconds until I can resume the proceedure, it may very well end in him with only one functioning testicle, but it'll at least help." Vexen said calmly.

Alexander fell asleep, and slept rather calmly, except for a few soft whimpers every time Vexen's utensils touched his right testicle.

"This is a rather disturbing sight." Luxord said, looking at Alexander.

"Yes, yes it is." Vexen nodded, continuing.

"Are you sure he'll be okay?"

"87.17% sure." Vexen nodded.

"What about the other percentage?"

"I'm not sure how to answer that."

Well, let's just say that the surgery went successful, but poor Alexander, he's gonna have a very painful awakening.

After the surgery...

Alexander woke up, and looked at Luxord, "Is it over?" He asked.

"It's over." Luxord nodded.

Vexen looked at Alexander, "I'm sorry about earlier. Please, don't walk unless you have any scrotal support."

Alexander shook his head, "I still want to go home..." Alexander tried to get up, but immediately sat back down, and his hands cupped over his privates. "It hurts..." He murmured.

"I hate to say I told you so, but..." Vexen started.

"...he told you so." Luxord finished.

"I want to go home..."

"Sure thing. I'll see about if Xemnas could possibly make me your new gaurdian, since you seem awfully scared of Vexen." Luxord suggested.

Vexen looked at Alexander, "I'm sorry..." Vexen murmured.

Alexander hugged Luxord tightly. "I want to come with you!"

"Sorry, I'll be back soon." Luxord said, starting to walk off.

Alexander made it clear that he wanted Luxord to stay by throwing a temper tantrum, and screaming at the top of his lungs.

Vexen hugged Alexander, being careful not to injure him.

Luxord ignored Alexander, and walked towards Xemnas' office, then knocking on the door.

Xemnas sighed, "Come in."

Luxord opened the door, "I was wondering if I could possibly become Alexander's gaurdian? As he seems eather scared of Vexem, and seems terrified of anyone else." Luxord said calmly.

"Sure. As long as you make sure Alexander doesn't get into trouble, and if he does, discipline him." Xemnas replied.

Alexander had cried himself to sleep.

 **Sorry this chapter was so short, but this is how it is. This mini-series of the surgery and that stuff** **may continue, or may not. I'm not sure.**


	10. Chapter Ten

**THIS IS MY FINAL LIE OKAY THIS MIGHT BE RATED T IF I'M CORRECT BUT I'M NOT SURE ARE YOU?! *hyperventilates* Also a sequel of the previous chapter.**

 **Chapter Ten if I'm not mistaken.**

The day after, Luxord was in Vexen's lab, with both Vexen and Alexander. Alexander, for some reason was wearing only his organization cloak, no pants or underwear underneath. "Vexen? What is the meaning of this?" Luxord asked.

"If Alexander were to wear pants or underwear, it could damage, uh... you know... I'm not all that comfortable talking about what could happen."

"Couldn't he, you know... have something to block accidental view of his privates?" Luxord asked.

At that point in time, Roxas had decided to try and prank Vexen, but as soon as he saw Alexander, he decided against it.

"I want to go home..." Alexander murmured, hugging Luxord tightly.

"I know, just a few more weeks then you can go back to your room." Luxord said, trying his best not to freak out that a half-naked kid was hugging him.

Vexen looked at Alexander, "I'm sorry, very much so." Vexen murmured.

Alexander turned a pecil in his pocket to metal and threw it at Vexen.

Vexen rubbed his head, "I deserved that, didn't I?" He asked.

Luxord looked at Alexander, "You didn't need to throw a pencil at him."

"Yes I did, he could have hurt me down there again." Alexander said.

"You know what Alexander? Ever since the surgery, I've been nothing but nice to you. If you don't want my help, fine. I'm going to get you breakfast, but after that, if you still prefer a... f*ing gambler over me, then I'm not gonna be nice, I'll treat you like practically every other member in the entire f*ing organization treats you!" Vexen yelled, storming out of the room.

"Words hurt!" Luxord called out after Vexen.

Alexander hugged Luxord tighter. "Don't let him hurt me..." Alexander murmured.

"I won't, don't worry. I've also talked to Xemnas about me being your guardian for now, and he said yes." Luxord said, smiling.

"Yay!" Alexander said, returning to his normal cheerful self.

"Yep." Luxord said, nodding. "Promise me one thing, you'll stay out of trouble so that I don't have to punish you?"

"Yeah... I promise..."

At that point in time, Vexen returned, overhearing the conversation between Luxord and Alexander, he gave Alexander a paper plate with a bowl of Alexander's favorite cereal, Lucky Charms, on it, accompained by a spoon.

Alexander looked at Vexen, slowly took the paper plate with said bowl of lucky charms on it, "Thanks..." Alexander murmured, starting to eat it.

Vexen nodded, "You're welcome." And then walked out.

Luxord looked at Alexander, "Just so you know, I have a two day long mission today." Luxord said.

"Can I come?"

"Sorry." Luxord shook his head.

"Nooo! Stay!" Alexander exclaimed, clinging onto Luxord's left arm as if his life depended on it.

"You'll be staying with either Vexen or Bob."

"I want to stay with yooooooouuuuu!" Alexander wailed.

"It's either Vexen or Bob."

"Do I have to stay with one of them?" Alexander asked.

"Yes, you do."

"Fine... I choose Bob..." Alexander started crying.

"Fair enough." Luxord said, carrying Alexander to Bob's room, and knocking on the door.

"Come in!" Bob called out.

Luxord opened the door, and placed Alexander on Bob's bed.

"What happened? Why isn't he wearing any pants or underwear?" Bob asked.

"His right testicle was ruptured a few days ago. Vexen fixed it, but is insisting that Alexander wears no pants or underwear as it might make it worse." Luxord replied. "And I have to go on a two day long mission. Alexander chose to stay with you."

"I see." Bob nodded, confused.

"But I want to go with Luxord..." Alexander started crying.

"Sorry kid, I have to go." Luxord looked at Alexander, and then left.

Bob looked at Alexander, "What do you want to do?" Bob asked.

"Hide and seek!" Alexander said happily, stopping his crying.

"Um... okay..." Bob replied.

"Yay!" Alexander than ran out of the room, before tripping over Larxene, who was walking in the opposite direction.

Larxene, still mad about wnat happened a few chapters ago, sent her knee crashing into poor Alexander's crotch.

Alexander started crying, "Owwwiee... It hurts..." He sobbed.

"Nine... Ten... Ready or not, here I come!" Bob called out, he left the room and walked a few steps before realizing that somehing was terribly wrong, he ran in Alexander's direction, glared at Larxene, yelled at her in all the languages he knew, which were English, Spanish, and French, which Bob was pretty sure the entire organization heard, before picking up Alexander, and hugging him tightly. "Did she hurt you?" Bob asked, worried.

Larxene fired off a few insults towards Bob, smacked Alexander in the face, and stormed off.

Alexander burst into now audible tears, and hugged Bob as tightly as he could.

Bob looked at Alexander, "You're okay..."

"My crotch hurts..."

"I know it does, and I will mind control that daughter of a b*tch to be your personal slave as soon as I get the chance."

"Bob... no swearing..." Alexander sobbed.

"Sorry." Bob replied.

"It's okay... I want Luxord to come back, could you make Luxord come back?" Alexander asked.

"I can't, I'm sorry. We'll try and make this a better day for you by getting you some ice cream." Bob replied, walking back to his room and sitting Alexander on his bed.

"Bob, I have to pee." Alexander said.

"Oh, um..." Bob rushed to find the nearest toilet.

By the time Bob got back, Alexander was crying and had peed on his bed.

Alexander looked at Bob, "I did say I had to pee."

Bob facepalmed. "I couldn't find any restrooms."

"Oh. And just so you know, peeing hurts me really bad."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I dunno."

"Oh."

 **Poor Alexander... it took me a few hours to write this because I had school, but hopefully, fingers crossed, I can write some this weekend.**


	11. Chapter Eleven

This may contain a lot of corporal punishment. And just the tiniest bit of non-consentual torture of the male genitilia, read at your own risk. Okay, so I lied, this chapter **could** be rated M, but T AND M RATINGS WILL STOP AFTER THIS CHAPTER I PROMISE

 **If I'm not mistaken this is chapter twelve but yeah I think I might be wrong.**

Roxas and Axel had finished their missions today and were eating sea-salt ice cream in Twilight Town.

"Do you know if Alexander is okay?" Axel asked.

"Well, last time I saw him he was half naked so... I don't know whether or not he's okay." Roxas replied.

"Should we check on him after we finish our ice cream?" Axel asked.

"Why not?" Roxas shrugged.

"I honestly like the kid, he's just... extremely problematic at best." Axel said.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Roxas nodded.

Axel and Roxas finished their ice creams, and came back to the organization to see Bob and Larxene fighting.

"You idiot! You could have re-ruptured Alexander's right testicle!" Bob yelled at Larxene.

"Well he was the one who tripped over me in the first place!" Larxene yelled.

Axel stepped between the two fighting members of the organization, "Why Xemnas hasn't stopped you yet I don't know." Axel grumbled.

Larxene sent a small-ish lightning bolt at Bob, and shoved Axel out of the way.

Bob flinched, short circuting, "You want a fight, it's a fight you'll get!" Bob yelled, mind controlling Larxene so that she thought she was a mokey but still gave Larxene full power over her voice.

"You'll pay for this!" Larxene yelled, climbing up the door to Alexander's room and hanging on it.

"Oh? Let's just take a few minutes to ask ourselves, who's the one who think's she's a monkey?" Bob taunted.

"When I get my hands on Alexander you'll never see him again!" Larxene threatened.

"I very well could make you jump off Castle Oblivion until you told me, either way you'll be a very messed up and pained girl." Bob shrugged.

Axel looked at the two, "Bob, stop mind controlling her. And Larxene, if you want to hurt the kid you'll go through me first. Don't forget who's higher rank than who." He said.

Bob smiled, "Fair 'nuff." He said, stopping the mind control.

Larxene fell to the ground. "When I get my hands on Alexander..." She mumbled under her breath, getting up and storming away angrily.

"Y'see, I go into a rage when someone threatens Alexander, and I'd risk my life for his wellbeing." Bob said, "How d'you see it? Am I being overprotective? Am I right? Or something else?" Bob asked, his robotic half short-circuting again.

"I see it as something else. When you short circut, your personality changes for the worse. If you were to short circut near Alexander, you could end up injuring him without even knowing it.

Bob shrugged, "If you're sayin' let Vexen fix me, I'm not letting the nobody who terrified Alexander so that traumitizing would be an understatement repair me." Bob said, glaring at Axel.

"Roxas? A bit of help?" Axel asked, starting to drag Bob towards Vexen's lab.

"Sure!" Roxas nodded, helping.

"Put me down or so help me!" Bob yelled.

In all of this, Alexander was asleep in Bob's freshly made bed with freshly washed sheets.

"We're almost there." Axel said, sighing.

"Androids are heavy." Roxas shrugged.

When they were there, Axel knocked on the door to Vexen's lab.

"Come in!" Vexen called out.

Axel and Roxas dragged Bob in. "He needs to be repaired, pronto, ASAP, now." Axel said.

Bob sighed, "I'm fine!"

Axel looked at Bob. "Shut up. We've all seen you short circut from Larxene's lightning." Axel argued.

Vexen looked at Bob and sighed.

A few hours later...

"Owww... why Vexen took off my robotic parts and put me together with a Mega Shadow heartless he was experimenting on, I don't know, but it hurts like hell..." Bob grumbled, walking out of Vexen's lab and towards his room as best he could, it took a while to walk properly, as he wasn't used to being part heartless. When he got back to his room, he sat next to Alexander who was still sleeping.

Alexander snuggled next to Bob, and woke up soon.

"Alexander, do not be alarmed by my appearance." Bob said calmly.

Alexander looked at Bob once and ran out of the room, screaming "THERE'S A HEARTLESS IN BOB'S ROOM!" The entire way.

Bob facepalmed, "Vexen... you idiot..." Bob grumbled.

Xemnas, Xigbar, and Axel were the first to hear Alexander, the rest either didn't hear or didn't care, they rushed into Bob's room and looked at Bob.

"This is not what it looks like." Bob said, "I'm not a heartless! Well, Vexen took off my robotic half and replaced it with a half of a heartless but still!"

Xigbar summoned his weapon, and started shooting at Bob.

"Ow! What did I just say! THIS IS NOT FAIR PEOPLE THINK I'M A HEARTLESS BUT I DON'T HAVE ANY HEARTLESS POWERS SOMEBODY HEEEEEEELP!" Bob yelled.

Xemnas looked at Xigbar, "Stop, I think he's telling the truth about him not being fully heartless."

Xigbar sighed, "I know but I just felt like shooting him."

Axel looked at Bob. "You okay?"

"N-No..." Bob muttered, trying to pull the arrow out of his shoulder.

Xemnas glared at Xigbar, "We'll talk later."

Alexander slowly peeked in from the door, "I-Is it okay to c-come in?" Alexander stuttered.

Xemnas looked at Alexander, "Yes, yes it is."

Alexander slowly walked in, and sat next to Bob, "What happened?"

Axel pulled the arrow out of Bob's shoulder.

Bob let out a yelp, holding his shoulder to stop the bleeding. "If Roxas and Axel hadn't brought be to Vexen it wouldn't have happened... Vexen 'fixed' me, with half of a still living Mega Shadow."

Alexander hugged Bob. "I'm sorry..."

Axel sighed, "We were just trying to help."

"And then Xigbar shot me with his arrow gun thingy." Bob continued.

"Hey! I was trying to help! I thought that Alexander was in serious danger!" Xigbar exclaimed.

Bob glared at Xigbar, "And you said you just wanted to shoot me. You've never really liked Alexander, Larxene would be here to save Alexander before you'd ever do it."

"Hey, watch how you treat your surperiors!" Xigbar yelled.

"Or what?" Bob asked.

"Or I'll shoot you in your groin, whether or not heartless have them."

That shut Bob up pretty quickly.

Alexander started crying, "I don't want to be shot in the groin... niether does Bob..." Alexander sobbed.

Xigbar looked confused as he had not intended for this result.

Xemnas turned to Xigbar, "Alexander's right testicle was ruptured a few days ago, Vexen fixed it, but from what I've seen, Vexen didn't do a very good job of it."

"That's a bit... unfortunate." Xigbar replied.

Alexander hugged Bob tighter than ever before.

Xigbar decided to ask one more question, which Axel and Xemnas were both wondering, "Why isn't Alexander wearing any pants or underwear?"

"Uh..." Xemnas turned to Axel.

"I dunno either." Axel shrugged.

"Because him wearing pants or underwear could re-open the stitches." Bob replied.

Xigbar left the room.

Xemnas looked at Bob, "Was I a bit too hard on Vexen?"

"Oh. Poor kid." Axel said, looking at Alexander, and hugging him while being careful not to injure him in the process.

Alexander hugged Axel tightly. "Vexen's a meanie beanie..."

Axel looked at Bob, "What's he saying?"

"I've showed Alexander Squaishey's Youtube Channel on my phone and he's learned quite a few phrases." Bob replied.

"Squashey is funny..." Alexander murmured.

"Oh. Uhm... I see." Axel said, "What's a meanie beanie?"

"Basically someone who's mean. Simple as that."

"And I'm really scared of Vexen because during the surgery I woke up and he accidentally squeezed my right testicle with what he was working with and it really hurt and I cried." Alexander said.

"Poor kid." Axel said again.

"Wait... Vexen did this to you? I'll wring Vexen's neck!" Bob yelled, storming out of the room towards Vexen's lab.

Xemnas followed after Bob, "Calm yourself number sixteen." Xemnas said calmly.

"How can I calm myself when someone decreased my son's chance of having kids?! My son!" Bob yelled.

"Watch what you say to your surperiors, you're an adult, but I have no problem punishing you."

"Not gonna even bother listening! First Vexen scares my son half to death, then he ruptures Alexander's right testicle, then he fuses my with a heartless!"

"Your last chance. You know that this organization uses corporal punishments, right?" Xemnas asked.

"If you do, I'll... I'll... I'll... kill you..."

Xemnas grabbed Bob by the hand, took off his belt, made it into a horrid looking loop and started spanking Bob with it.

"Ow! Stop! Oh god! Owww!" Bob yelpled, attracting the attention of none other than Larxene, who was laughing her head off.

As Xemnas continued, Bob cried out in pain each time the belt struck him. "Larxene! I know you're watching! If you-OWWWW- lay a hand on Alexander-OH GOD STOP IT! ME AND MY BIG MOUTH!- I'll kill you myself!" Bob yelled, his quite literal split personality taking into affect.

"If you can cry from a child's punishment, you'll never survive facing someone like me!" Larxene giggled.

"I haven't cried yet! -Yes but I'll cry sooner than my other half...-" Bob exclaimed.

Xemnas continued all the more harder, and pulled down Bob's pants so that his... polka dotted underwear was revealed, then resumed.

Now Bob's nobody half had fully surrendered, and his heartless half starting to cry. "Xemnas stop it you- Please don't say it me...- ***hole!" Bob yelled.

Larxene giggled when Bob said this.

Xemnas pulled down Bob's underwear not even trying to be careful of injuring him at this point, which revealed his dark red backside.

"Ack!" Bob exclaimed, "No, please, leave those up! Leave them up! It wasn't me who called you that it was my other half!"

Larxene burst into full on laughter, "Bob you'll really ge it now!" She chuckled.

Xemnas resumed spanking Bob with the belt, this time as hard as he could.

Now both halves of Bob had fully surrendered, and were bawling like babies. "Stop! Please! - Oh god I think it's bleeding!" Bob exclaimed.

Larxene looked at Bob's bruised backside, and landed a swift smack to it also.

Xemnas continued, and so did Larxene, except Larxene spanked Bob with her hairbrush.

"I'm sorry! I'll never be bad again! - Oh shut it other half... you're lying." Bob grumbled.

"Wonder what happens if I do this...?" Larxene asked, and started spanking his undercurves.

Xemnas just resumed spanking Bob's butt.

"OH GOD STOP! - Other half, you'd better be feeling this too!" Bob wailed.

Larxene smiled at Bob, "Now, what about you killing me?"

Xemnas stopped, and pulled up Bob's pants and underwear, and walked away.

"I NEVER MEANT IT!" Both halves of Bob exclaimed at the same time.

Larxene landed a swift kick to Bob's groin, before walking away towards Bob's room.

Bob collasped. "Oh god... this is excruciating... - I agree!"

Meanwhile, Alexander had fallen asleep in Axel's arms, and Axel lay him down in Bob's bed, and left for his own.

Once the coast was clear, Larxene snuck in, and smiled at Alexander, "I've got some 'excruciating' plans for you tomorrow." She giggled, and carried him off to her room.

After everyone was asleep except Larxene, which was about 11 PM, Larxene woke up Alexander, and put something over his mouth so that he couldn't scream, stripped him naked, tied him so that his legs were spread and he was on his hands and knees, and started to torture him, starting small at first, she kicked him between the legs, hard.

Alexander would have screamed, but he couldn't, and settled for crying.

"Your balls hurt? I'm going to break both of them! And do a bit of punishment first..." Larxene giggled sadistically.

Alexander was crying for all he was worth now.

Larxene summoned her weapon, and started slashing at Alexander's privates.

All Alexander could do at this point was cry.

Larxene smiled even more, "Your balls are bleeding, that's funny." She stopped doing this, and started spanking Alexander with the most suitable thing she could find, which was his own belt. She did this until Alexander's butt was bleeding badly, and resumed the agonizing attacks to the groin until it was way past midnight, in which Alexander's balls were nothing more than a pulp. Then she stopped, looked at her now metal high-heeled shoes, smiled, laid Alexander so that his balls were on the floor, and put her heel on them, crushing them between the floor and her high heeled shoes, then two pops were heard, meaning that Alexander's balls had both popped. Then she went to bed, and fell asleep instantly.

The next morning...

Everyone either woke up or had already woke up, and headed to breakfast

Larxene woke up, and headed to breakfast, keeping her best poker face throughout all of this.

Bob stood up as he ate, until Xemnas forced him to sit down.

Larxene smirked at Bob.

Bob noticed, and looked at Xemnas, "Other half, if you ask this, I will regurgitate every meal you ever eat... - Do you know where Alexander is?" Bob asked.

"Oh, that's right, he wasn't here at breakfast today, was he?" Xemnas asked.

Bob's other half stayed quiet, "Listen, I just want to find my son, so either you tell me where he is, or I find him, and then beat you to a pulp so badly that we'll lose a member."

Xemnas sighed, "I don't know. Does anyone?" Xemnas announced.

Nobody answered, except Larxene, who just started bursting into laughter.

Bob's nobody half took this as a sign, and his other half smiled. "Listen, Larxene, you tell me what you did to him you sorry b*tch. NOW!"

Larxene smiled, "Check my room."

Bob punched Larxene in the face, and used a portal to get to Larxene's room, after taping the mouth of his heartless half shut, upon the sight of Alexander, Bob rushed over to him, and untied and ungagged (if that's even a word) him.

As soon as Alexander was able to talk again, he was into hysterical tears in a matter of nanoseconds and hugging Bob as hard as he could. "Larxene kidnapped me and hurt me and spanked me until I bled and kicked me down there and stabbed me down there and stomped me down there and they popped and I cried and wet myself really hard and it really hurt!" He bawled.

Bob looked at him, "I'm so, so sorry that happened to you..."

"I want Luxord to come back!"

"We'd best get to Vexen's lab and see if they can fix you, if he hurts you, I will murder him." Bob carried Alexander to Vexen's lab, not even bothering to put Alexander's shirt on at the least.

"No! I don't want to!" Alexander screamed.

"You have to, if you want your balls to work. Otherwise, you'd have to lose them, they'd die if they went unfixed." Bob knocked on the door to Vexen's lab.

Vexen, who was still in there, opened it. "Lemme guess, they ruptured again." Vexen said.

Alexander started squirming.

"Tell Vexen what Larxene did to you," Bob said calmly.

Alexander resumed crying hysterically, "Larxene kidnapped me and hurt me and spanked me until I bled and kicked me down there and stabbed me down there and stomped me down there and they popped and I cried and wet myself really hard and it really hurt!" He wailed.

"I'm sorry, I'm going to need you to s-i-t for a few hours while I do the surgery nessisary." Vexen said, purposely spelling out the word sit so that Alexander wouldn't understand.

Bob looked at Vexen, "Don't you have something which can you know... soften the c-h-a-i-r?"

Vexen nodded, ran out of the room, and returned a few seconds later with a pillow.

By this point, Alexander had pieced together everything, and shook hi head, "I'm not gonna sit! Sitting hurts really bad!" He exclzimed.

"Even with a pillow?"

"Even with a pillow!"

"It's the best I can do." Vexen placed the pillow on the chair so that it would cushion Alexander's butt.

Bob sat Alexander down on the chair.

Alexander started squirming.

"I'm sorry Alexander, but I have to to be sure you don't squirm during the proceedure." Vexen puhed a button on a remote, and seconds later, handcuff thingies on the chair like in a torture chair clamped so that Alexander couldn't move, and some for the legs too, whoch kept them spread so that Vexen could work without Alexander un-spreading his legs.

Bob looked at Vexen, "Why does the chair have handcuff thimgies like on a torture chair?"

Alexander started screaming at the top of his lungs.

"I just answered that." Vexen replied, he then injected something into Alexander which would make him go to sleep.

Alexander almost instantly fell asleep, as he had no sleep the night before.

"Poor kid..." Both Vexen and Bob said at the same time.

One highly interesting day later...

"Alexander..." Luxord said softly, nudging him slightly.

Alexander woke up, and looked around, "What happened?"

"You've been asleep for the last three days, according to Bob." Luxord replied.

"I... have? What about Larxene? Is she here? Did she hurt me?" Alexander asked.

"No, not at all. In fact, she's been on a month long mission since that incident where she accidentally kicked you down there." Luxord shook his head.

"It was all a dream?"

"What was?"

Alexander told Luxord all about it, from Bob being half nobody-half heartless, to Larxene torturing him.

"That sounds like a nightmare. But all except for one thing's true. Bob was spanked by Xemnas a while ago, the entire organization heard Bob's cries." Luxord replied.

Alexander hugged Luxord tightly, and sobbed uncontrollably into his shoulder.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**See, I'm not one to break my promises. This chapter is going to be rated K+ I think. Easy.**

The day after the previous chapter ended which if you don't know was just a dream...

Almost everyone was eating breakfast, except for Alexander and Vexen, about five minutes later, Alexander walked in, finally healed enough to wear pants and underwear, which was exactly what he was doing, when he saw Luxord, Alexander ran over to him, and hugged him. "Vexen made me wear pants and underwear." Alexander tattled.

"Oh. Um... Why?"

At that point in time, Vexen walked in, "He's healed enough since the surgery to wear pants and underwear."

Bob glared at Vexen, "I hate to say this, but thank you for helping my son." Bob said.

Luxord looked at Vexen, "Oh."

Alexander turned a plate into metal and threw it at Vexen.

Vexen ducked. "You really wanna play that game?"

Alexander nodded.

Luxord looked at Alexander, "You didn't need to do that."

"He made me wear pants." Alexander replied.

Bob sighed, finishing his breakfast, creating a portal to Mech Town, and walked through.

Alexander smiled, got up from Luxord's lap, and stomped on Vexen's foot as hard as he could.

Vexen let out a cry, holding his foot and hopping around on the other one, before falling down. "Sadistic ten year old alert if that's even a thing!" Vexen yelled.

Alexander giggled.

Luxord grabbed Alexander by the hand, and led him out of the room.

"Nooo! Please! I'll be good!" Alexander wailed, knowing what was going to happen to his poor, defenseless backside.

"This is for your own good." Luxord said softly, leading Alexander towards Alexander's room.

"I'm scared though... if you spank me, whatever you spank me with turns to metal and it really hurts..." Alexander started crying.

Luxord sat down on his bed, leaned Alexander over his lap, and landed five harsh swats to Alexander's clothed backside.

"Owwiee! It hurts! Stop it!" Alexander started flailing.

Luxord reached for Alexander's hairbrush(see a previous chapter), carefully pulled down Alexander's pants to reveal his boxered butt and started spanking him with it.

"Please! I'll never be bad again!" Alexander wailed, since his backside was still clothed but in enough pain, his underwear accidentally turned to metal.

Luxord sighed, "Y'see, I hate when I have to administer a spanking to a sweet kid like you." Luxord carefully pulled down Alexander's underwear.

"No! Please! Leave those up! Leave those up! Leave those up!" Alexander begged, now flailing his limbs about like a very much so deranged individual and knocking his pants and underwear to the floor.

"But, I do have no hesitation when doing it out of love." Luxord spanked Alexander until Alexander's backside was a dark red beford stopping.

Alexander was bawling like a baby and trying to hug Luxord, "I want a hug!" Alexander bawled.

"Okay, it's okay..." Luxord whispered, letting Alexander hug him and stroking Alexander's back in an attempt to sooth him.

Alexander clung onto Luxord, and soon stopped crying.

"I'm sorry I had to spank you."

"I'll never *hic* ever ever be bad *hic* again..." Alexander murmured.

Both Luxord and Alexander forgot to put Alexander's pants and underwear back on, and before you know it, both were in front of Vexen's lab, wanting to apoligize.

Vexen sighed, "What is it?!" He asked angrily.

"I'm so so so so sorry!" Alexander hid behind Luxord.

Luxord nodded, "Both of us are."

At that very moment, Larxene was walking down the very hallway where Luxord, Alexander, and Vexen sere, and burst into laughter when she saw Alexander, and landed five hard smacks to Alexander's bare butt, before running away quickly.

Alexander started crying, and hugged Luxord, "Somebody just spanked me and it really hurt and I don't think I can sit down anymore!" He sobbed.

"I heard, it sounded like Larxene." Luxord replied, then turning to Alexander, "Oh, we forgot something!" He carried Alexander to his room, carefully put Alexander's pants and underwear back on, and sighed. "Sorry, I forgot about those."

Alexander whimpered as his clothes came in contact with his butt, "It hurts..."

"I know it does, it wasn't very nice of Larxene, but, hey, at least you're not experiencing what you had in your nightmare a few days ago." Luxord nodded.

"Luxord, I want another hug." Alexander hugged Luxord again.

"Oh, look at the time, it's almost dinner." Luxord said, looking at his clock.

"It is? Does that mean I have to sit down?"

"I dunno. Maybe." Luxord replied.

Alexander slowly walked to dinner, with Luxord who was holding his hand.

"Hey, at least if Larxene spanks you again, she'd get in big trouble with the surperior." Luxord said, trying to cheer Alexander up.

"But I don't wanna sit down!" Alexander wailed, "And I don't want Larxene to spank me again!"

"Of course you don't, nobody who's been spanked within the last three days does." Luxord replied.

"We're almost there, could you maybe tell Xemnas what Larxene did to me? And I'll be back with a pillow for my butt." Alexander ran off to get his pillow, and returned a few minutes later with one. He set it on his chair and slowly sit down, wincing as his butt came in contact and held firmly against his metal underwear.

"Good job." Luxord said, then he looked at Xemnas, "Earlier today, I had to discipline Alexander, about two hours later Larxene came and spanked him again, but this time for no reason at all." Luxord sighed.

Larxene walked in, looked at Alexander's discomfort and laughed her head off, earning her a few odd looks from other members of the organization.

"Numbers twelve and fifteen? Is what number ten said true?" Xemnas asked.

Larxene tried to keep a poker face, "No." She said.

Alexander nodded, "Yes, she spanked me and it hurt really bad and I cried and now I can't comfortably sit down."

Xemnas sighed, "Number twelve, if you're lying, expect me to preform some discipline for myself inflicted upon you. The same for you numbers fifteen and ten."

"Alexander, after dinner, show Xemnas what happened to you." Luxord said.

Alexander started crying, "Do I have to? It's kinda embarassing and it really hurts..." Alexander asked.

Larxene continued laughing her head off, "Alexander, you're a terribly weak kid! I could kill you with the raise of a finger!"

Bob glared at Larxene, "That's my kid your talking about..." He growled.

"What're you gonna do about it?" Larxene taunted.

"Something that is long overdue." Bob replied, smirking.

"And that's coming from someone who couldn't handle being spanked by Xemnas for no more than a minute!"

Bob's grin grew wider, and before you knew it, Larxene was throwing her food everywhere, breaking stuff, and more.

"Number twelve, stop it this instant. Number sixteen, if you're mind controlling her, stop. Now." Xemnas sighed.

Bob's semi-psychotic grin disappeared, "Fine... surperior, you're no fun."

Larxene snapped out of it, and started attacking Bob.

"Oh god! Get off! Stop! I'll make you jump off of Tech Town's clock tower!" Bob yelled.

Xemnas went to get an asprin.

Alexander got up from his chair and ran out of the room.

Larxene fired a small but painful lightning bolt at Alexander's butt, causing the Metal Warrior to scream at the top of his lungs while holding his electrocuted backside in pain.

Luxord rushed out of the room after Alexander, "Are you okay? Did she hurt you? Where did she hurt you!?" Luxord exclaimed.

Alexander was crying so hard that he didn't hear Luxord.

Luxord knew that something happened, I mean, why else would Alexander be holding his backside? He carried Alexander to his room, laid Alexander on his stomach, and carefully pulled down Alexander's pants, only to get an electric shock, he quickly pulled down Alexander's underwear to see that his butt had lightning marks all over it.

Alexander cried as hard as humanly possible, as his electrified underwear came in contact with his privates, legs, and feet.

"Shh... it's okay..." Luxord whispered, taking off Alexander's pants and underwear and throwing them across the room. "Ow..." Luxord winced in pain.

Alexander squirmed uncontrollably, "I want to go home! I want a hug! It hurts!" He wailed.

Luxord stroked Alexander's back in an attempt to sooth him, before running out of the room to try and find some soothing lotion which he thought would help. He returned minutes later, and rubbed the soothing lotion on Alexander's butt.

Alexander whimpered, still crying, he stood up and hugged Luxord tightly.

"You'll be okay, you'll probably be unable to ever sit down comfortably, but you'll be okay." Luxord whispered soothingly, he carried Alexander to Xemnas' office, and barged in, "We have a problem with number fifteen!" He yelled.

Xemnas was already busy talking to Vexen about Bob's condition.

"I'm fine! I insist upon it!" Bob yelled, short circuting.

Vexen looked at Bob, "No, you aren't. The parts of you that are flesh and bone are burned severely, and the parts of you that aren't are short circuting. We'd best do something about it."

Xemnas sighed, "Hold on just a second." Then he turned to Luxord, "What's wrong with him?"

"Larxene. Larxene sent a lightning bolt at Alexander's rear end while you were getting an asprin."

To Alexander's humiliation he had to show Xemnas what Larxene did. Alexander didn't care, he felt as if his rear was burning, and he wasn't very happy about it.

"Numbers four and ten, you may go, I'll talk to number twelve personally about both of our other member's conditions." Xemnas said.

Luxord and Vexen left.

Alexander had to lay on his stomach, in order for the pain to drop to a minimal, said minimal being very very painful.

Bob could not find any comfortable position to lay in, so he settled for laying on his side.

Two days later...

Xemnas had released both Alexander and Bob, with Vexen's help they were able to repair Bob and help Alexander. Xemnas was currently in his office with Larxene, and the sound of a belt to the backside was heard, and quite a few blood-curdling screams were heard. When Larxene came out, she was still crying, and rubbing her backside in an attempt to stop the pain, and at dinner, she refused to sit down.

Bob, on the other hand, was 'all systems rebooted' in his exact words.

Alexander was unable to sit down, any time he tried to he would immediately jump back up and start crying. He was pretty much always clinging onto Luxord.

 **Who do you think had it worse? Tell me in the reviews below!**


	13. Chapter 13

**This suggestion was from The True Nobody, I've added a few of my own touches.**

Xion, and Larxene were on a mission, most know how Larxene acts on missions, Xion knew by experience not to make Larxene angry, but she wasn't doing so good on that part.

"Xion, keep up." Larxene said coldly.

Xion nodded, and walked a bit faster so that she could keep up with Larxene.

Larxene sighed, "Do you even KNOW what's going on?"

Xion shook her head.

"You're useless!" Larxene replied.

"I'm sorry." Xion murmured.

At that point in time, the heartless that the two were supposed to be fighting showed itself, and Larxene was ready for action.

"Xion, start fighting it." Larxene growled angrily, trying to kill the heartless.

Xion just stood there, flustered.

"Xion, I said START FIGHTING IT!" Larxene yelled, landing the finishing blow on the heartless.

Xion looked at Larxene, "But you killed it."

"I know that!" Larxene replied, glaring at Xion.

Unfortunately, Xion didn't know well enough to just shut up and take it as it came, and she continued.

"Xion..." Larxene grabbed Xion roughly by the arm, and dragged her away, towards a small tree stump.

"Ouch! That hurt!" Xion yelped.

Larxene sat down on said tree stump.

Xion knew what was going to happen, and let out a small squeak of surprise.

Larxene pulled Xion over her lap, and landed the first flurry of smacks to Xion's still clothed rear.

Xion's clothes offered little to no protection, but yet she stayed quiet, trying as hard as she could not to cry.

Larxene continued, and with each smack, well, let's just say that the next world over could hear Xion's frantic cries for help.

By the twentieth, Xion was crying for all she was worth, which did nothing. By the thirtieth? Larxene had stopped, and not-at-all carefully stood Xion back up. "Let's RCT and call it a day, we wouldn't want Saïx or Xemnas getting mad and spanking you AGAIN, do we?" Larxene asked.

All Xion could do was A) cry, and B) nod, as Larxene led her back to the castle.

Meanwhile, Marluxia and Bob were having similar troubled as Xion, Marluxia with Xigbar, and Bob with none other than Vexen.

"Xigbar! Please! I've learned my lesson! I'll never touch your guns again!" Marluxia cried out frantically.

"Vexen! I'm sorry!" Bob yelped.

Vexen soon stopped, and leaving Bob to, well... cry. "Something as pitiful as a child's punishment... and yet he blubbers like a baby." He muttered.

Xigbar, however, continued until Marluxia's backside was a dark shade of red, before stopping, and throwing Marluxia to the ground and storming off.

Bob calmed down quickly after that, and slowly rubbed his deeply reddened backside in an attemp to stop the pain, but that brought back more pain, and Bob created a portal to his room with a mild level of difficulty, and walked through.

Marluxia, however... well, let's just say that by the time he calmed down, it was shortly after sunset. The time he spent blubbering like a baby was around three hours, and he reluctantly walked back to the Organization.

At dinner that night...

Xemnas chuckled as Xigbar told him the events of that afternoon, "If that's what it took to straighten out Marluxia, I'dve done it long ago." Then he got an idea, and quickly went to work.

"What's he gonna do?" Larxene asked.

"I dunno."

A few other members were wondering the same thing as Larxene asked, but not a lot of people spoke, and you could practically hear the crickets chirping in the backround.

Alexander, who was hugging Luxord, decided to break the silence, "I hope it doesn't hurt..."

"Ditto." Luxord nodded.

The next morning...

Xemnas had called a meeting, and many were already expecting this, all of the sixteen members came in.

"I have called you all in today to discuss something." Xemnas started. "Many of the members of this organization are using corporal punishments, and I have decided that..." Xemnas paused.

Many who have recieved said corporal punishments, wished desperately that Xemnas would end it, the others looked up at Xemnas, interested.

"...This organization will use them as an official punishments." Xemnas finished.

A few frightened yelps were heard coming from some, while others stayed quiet.

"If anyone acts childish in any way, with an exception for Alexander, since he is a kid, and only then if it doesn't affect anyone else, a reasonable corporal punishment may be chosen by the offended."

A few worried gasps were heard by the normal troublemakers, and anyone that had done something 'childish' in the last ten days started fidgeting nervously.

Alexander started crying, he stood up from his seat and ran to Luxord, hugging him. "I don't wanna be corporally punished..." Alexander sobbed.

Luxord nodded, "Nobody does."

"Meeting dismissed." Xemnas said.

Most headed back to their rooms, while others headed to the grey area to converse, and others still stayed in the meeting room, such as Alexander and Luxord.

"Luxord... I did something childish the other day." Alexander murmured. "Please don't spank me..."

"It's okay, since you told me, I'll not do anything this time."

"You don't get it... I pulled a prank on Larxene, which she hasn't fallen for yet." Alexander replied.

Just then, a lot of angry yelling was heard, coming from Larxene's room, "ALEXANDER! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I'LL MAKE SURE YOU PAY DEARLY FOR THAT!"

Luxord, suprised, looked at Alexander, "What did you do?"

"Spread a rumor, or two, or thirty-seven... hacked into her email account and sent an embarrassing message to the Superior..."

"You did? Well, I think you sent it to the wrong guy." Luxord replied.

"What do you mean?"

Luxord sighed, showing Alexander the email that he had recieved.

"Oh." Alexander looked down, "Sorry."

"It's okay." Luxord replied. "Just, ah... next time, try not to get caught, right?"

"I'm not in trouble?"

"Well, not with me, but maybe with Larxene. And you'd best stay hidden for a while."

Alexander nodded, creating a portal to his room and running through, there he locked all seventeen locks on his door and windows, and hid under his bed.

 **Sorry for it being so short, I'm not really having much ideas. Though this chapter may have a bit more stuff for future references.**


	14. Chapter 14

Alexander, who was still hiding in his room due to the events of last chapter, was busy thinking about something he considered far more important than anything, even more so than even the thought of pleasing Xemnas. _Okay, so take the X out of my name, we have... Okay, eight letters, 8= 40,320 possible combinations?! That means 403.2 is one percent of it, which doesn't get my hopes up of discovering my name... Time to start thinking... Laardene, Aalrneed, Aarnleed, Larnaede, Arlnadee, Larndaee, Anldreea, Nlaedrea, Elndera-_

His thoughts were interrupted by Luxord stepping through a portal to Alexander's room, delivering Alexander his lunch. "What are you thinking about?" Luxord asked.

Alexander, startled, shouted "LENARAED!"

"Lena who?"

"I was just trying to discover my name."

"Oh. Well, fair enough."

Alexander nodded, and for a second, a brief memory took over his mind, in it showed someone who resembled Bob's normal half, but had those metal thingies over his limbs, like a cast but different, who was talking to him, the memory ended as briefly as it started.

"Elanrade? Alexander, is there something wrong with you?" Luxord asked.

Alexander realized that he had actually said something, the name in which his memory thingie referred to him as. "Oh, um... I'm not sure."

"Fair enough, it's best you eat soon. Saïx realized how you prefer me over the others, and we're going on a two day long mission together." Luxord replied.

Alexander nodded, and started eating, the entire time wondering whether or not he could be certain that 'Elanrade' was his actual name.

Luxord smiled softly at Alexander, "It's best we start packing soon. Maybe on the way I'll teach you some-" Luxord started.

Bob had snuck into Luxord's mind, and became enraged at the thoughts inside Luxord's mind. "ABSOLUTELY NOT! YOU WILL NOT TEACH MY SON GAMBLING, NO MATTER HOW FAR WE DRIFT FROM EACH OTHER, HE IS STILL MY SON! SON MY! WHAT DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND!?" Bob yelled.

Luxord, startled, shouted after Bob, "Okay! Okay! Jeez!"

Alexander whimpered, and hugged Luxord.

"If you do so much as give Alexander a poker chip or whatever the hell you're wanting, expect me to make you make you jump in front of a heartless!" Bob continued, then storming off, then pausing, . "And Alexander, you'd better not be gay! No son of mine will EVER be gay!"

"Wonder what his problem is..." Luxord grumbled.

"Bob's being mean..." Alexander murmured.

"I know, it's best we start packing, we're leaving tomorrow." Luxord replied.

"When will we fight that Sora kid?" Alexander asked.

"Tomorrow." Luxord replied, "And you listen to me, you cannot get yourself killed. If you die, Bob'll kill you."

"But I'd be dead."

"Okay, first thing's first, we need to find your weapon."

"I already have mine." Alexander summoned his weapon, which was actually nothing more than a completely steel hammer that resembled that of Kind Dedede's from Kirby.

"You had a weapon and didn't inform the Superior?"

"Nope!" Alexander said happily, "I didn't think it was important."

Luxord was confused, "Okay then."

The next day, Alexander and Luxord were off on their mission.


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, this will be a sequel of the previous chapter. Sadly, there is no corporal punishment in this chapter, and the previous, and possibly the next.**

Alexander looked at Luxord, "I can see that... Sora kid." He whispered.

Luxord nodded.

Sora was just standing there, doing nothing.

"When do we fight?"

"Now. Contrary to popular belief, and unfortunately, the two of us cannot fight together. I'm like a last resort." Luxord whispered.

Alexander nodded, and slowly walked up to Sora, and tapped him on the shoulder.

Sora turned to Alexander, "Hm? Who are you?"

"Alexander, also number fifteen of the Organization." Alexander replied.

"So... let me guess, you came to fight?"

"Yeah. Try not to hurt me too badly... remember. I'm a seven year old inventor." Alexander then summoned his hammer thing.

Sora nodded, and started fighting him.

Alexander started wildly swinging at Sora, in a way that was kinda like when Saïx goes beserk. After thirty seconds of solid fighting, Alexander was wounded, not fatally, but just enough to render him unable to fight. Alexander was also crying for all he was worth, "It hurts... I want Luxord! Owwie!" He bawled, all of a sudden the ground around him turned to metal, and so did Alexander's body. He did not realize, but he was at his 'Limit Break', whatever the heck that was. Alexander stood up, and resumed fighting.

Sora was taken aback by this, and the blows Alexander landed were all the more powerful, Sora landed a few more hits to Alexander, before landing the finishing blow against him.

Alexander let out a loud wail, before his inevitable death.

Luxord, suprised, rushed towards Alexander. "Number fifteen, are you dead?!" Luxord asked hastily, then not hearing any reply, "ANSWER ME!"

Sora ran away, soon disappearing from view entirely.

"Alexander... I should've helped you...!" Luxord, even though nobodies had no emotions, was crying from sadness and grief, he went back to the Organization, and explained the events that took place in the mission to Saïx, Xemnas, and oddly enough Bob.

Bob, upon hearing Luxord, was enraged in a matter of seconds, and tried beating Luxord to a pulp, then getting restrained by Xemnas to prevent the fall of another member, "Surperior, I'd prefer you let me go, I'm not gonna hurt Luxord too badly, just enough to kill him." Bob said, acting calm for the most part.

"No can do. I can have you fight Sora," Xemnas started. "Someday, not today."

Luxord fled.

Bob sighed, "Look, maybe you don't get it, I'm, unlike you all, somebody. I also love my son. I WILL get payback, and let's just say when I do, you won't see Sora or Luxord for a long, long time."

"Exactly, that's why we're sticking you in here for now." Xemnas slowly dragged Bob to Soundless Prison.

"No! Not here! I promise I'll behave! Somebody help me!" Bob wailed.

Xemnas placed Bob in a cell, and locked it, before walking away.

"Nooooo! Get me out of heeeere!" Bob noticed that there was a chair, and sat down on it, "I just wanted to save my son." He muttered angrily.


	16. Chapter 16

Two weeks after Alexander's death, everything was back to normal for most members of Organization XIII, Bob was released, though in truth, he still wanted Alexander to come back, and hated both Luxord and Sora for it. That was when Bob got a mission from Saïx, covering the one thing that Bob wanted more than anything else in the worlds, payback.

"Are you sure you can handle it? If I am correct, you have no weapon?" Saïx asked.

"Oh, I can handle it plenty by myself. I could very well KILL Sora with just one thought, and that's what I'll do." Bob chuckled. "Now buzz off beserker breath." Bob then fired off insult after insult in an attempt to upset Saïx.

It must have been that time of the month, and Saïx went beserk, and Bob just walked away casually, as if nothing went amiss. "Heh... I've wanted this to happen for so long... and I finally have my chance to shine!" He laughed maniacally, as if he had been locked away in an asylum for fifty years, and headed out of the Castle that Never Was to find Sora. Bob's insanity would ironically turn out to be his own downfall.

Two hours later...

"Oh boy... well, I never thought I'd be so close to winning and then lose to you... I was wrong, wasn't I? Heh..." Bob smiled weakly, then collasping, with each word he said he shivered, as if from cold. "Ahaheheheh..."

Sora had almost mortally wounded Bob.

Bob looked up at Sora, "I can finally reunite with Alexander... if you spare my life, I'll kill you, I'll kill..." Bob started, before the slow whir of a machine slowly died down. "...Everyone you love..."

"I'll spare your life, but fight me again, and I'll have no hesitation killing you." And with that, Sora walked away.

"Heh... I'm going, I'm going..." Bob muttered, standing up slowly, creating a portal back to the Organization, and limped through. "I'll be back... and when I am, Sora, I'll..." He never got to finish his sentence, as Saïx, who was still going beserk, punched Bob in the back of the head, knocking him out.

 **I wonder what's happened to Bob? We'll find out someday, won't we?**


	17. Chapter 17

After countless hours of people trying to calm Saïx down and others doing God knows what, the tactic of trying to calm Saïx finally worked. Bob accidentally created a portal in his sleep and went to yet another world, which he didn't know was full of a new nobody species. Then a minor nobody who was not confirmed for which species him/her was noticed Bob, and tried to wake him.

Bob woke up to see a face above him, said face had eyes that came really far down from it's head on long stalks, a nose that was normal, no mouth, a massive head that seemed to be too big for it's body, which had two extremely long, thin arms that came down to just above it's ankles. As you may guess, this startled the android-ish nobody, who nearly jumped out of his skin. "Who the heck are you?!" Bob exclaimed, a voice answered in his head. _Your best friend. Who do you think it is?_ Which confirmed Bob's suspicions for why the nobody had no mouth. It didn't need to talk. "What do you mean?"

 _"Better than I thought he'd look. I imagined something... more robotic."_ The nobody thought, sending it's thoughts to Bob's brain, _"We have no exact name, we prefer to go by the general name of 'Telepathics', we are a group of minor nobodies who don't really have much to offer apart from the very way I am communicating with you, no real attack power, but I can make him... the one who killed your son, we can make him... what's the words...? Mind control. And the answer for the second question, we are in fact YOUR ONLY FRIENDS, ahem."_

"Okay, could you kindly get the heck out of my brain?!" Bob nearly yelled.

 _"No need to yell, wouldn't you like to meet the others, though? I mean, you ARE in our world."_

"Say that last part slightly slower?"

" _You are... in... our... world."_

Bob then noticed, and looked around. "We are in a different world. Not Tech Town, Twilight Town, The World that Never Was, or any of the others that I know..."

 _"Bob, this may seem a bit surprising... I know everything about you, from name, to son, who, ironically, never got the chance to meet the Ironics... heh, get it?"_

"Say that again and I strangle you." Bob growled.

 _"Oh, and your brain may or may not explode in the process of meeting everyone. Hear the distant chatter in the backround of your mind? That's them, and imagine how loud it'll be in the future."_

Bob, who couldn't handle any more of this, created a portal back to the Organization and walked through.

 _"Leaving so soon?"_ The Telepathic nobody followed Bob.

Bob ran for Xemnas's office, but what he was running from rushed after him, "IT WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!" Bob yelled.

Xemnas opened his office door, "Number sixteen? What is the meaning of this?"

"Surperior, hide me! It won't leave me alone!" Bob exclaimed, hiding behind Xemnas.

The Telepathic turned to Xemnas, " _Oh, hello, who are you?"_ It asked, sending this thought to Xemnas' mind

 _"_ Bob, you do know that you can just correct this... whatever this is. It's your nobody. It does what you command." Xemnas said, then he turned to the Telepathic, "And whatever you are, you're giving me ANOTHER headache." And with that, Xemnas walked back into his office, shutting and locking the door behind him.

" _Rude."_ The Telepathic replied.

"Uh.. 'Telepathic', stop following me around." Bob commanded.

The Telepathic set it's eyes on Bob, " _Nope."_

"I'll ask you once more." Bob replied.

The Telepathic shook it's head.

Bob dragged the Telepathic to his room, "Look. I don't know who the heck you are, but you disobeying will be corrected."

" _And how, exactly, do you do that?"_

"By this." Bob sat down on his bed, "Do you even have a backside?"

 _"Yes, why?"_

"Good."

A few loud smacks were heard, followed by silence, this pattern repeated until the Telepathic was blubbering like a very... silent baby. Though in Bob's mind, the Telepathic was even louder than Alexander when being spanked.

" _Oh god! Stop! Ow! What are you-OWWWW- doing?!"_

"What's needed." Bob replied, letting the Telepathic leave his lap.

" _Ow... oh god... I'll go now, though I need your help with the portal thingie."_ The Telepathic nobody stood up slowly, rubbing it's deeply reddened butt in an attempt to stop the pain.

"Fine. Just go." Bob created a portal to the world where the Telepathic was from.

The Telepathic slowly walked through.

Bob sighed, "Now I can finally get rest without a weird thing trying to talk to me." And with that, Bob yet again fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay, here's a small hint on Jox's attribute. I quote from the song 'Hot and Cold', "** **You're yes then you're no.** **You're in then you're out. You're up then you're down. You're wrong when it's right. It's black and it's white. We fight, we break up. We kiss, we make up." Note: this chapter of Org. XIII Discipline is one that I've been wanting to use for a LONG time.**

Saïx sighed, today was not a good day for him. Jox had been particularly annoying, Demyx and Axel had pulled countless pranks on him, and what was that rainbow-ish pattern? Oh yeah, Jox was in the same room as him and was busy entertaining herself by making the room change color. Saïx uttered a low growl of anger. "Number seventeen, stop it. Now." Saïx muttered.

Jox did not hear, and continued, which was enough to make Saïx go beserk. Jox then fled.

Xemnas was irritated enough as it was, and was not expecting Saïx to do that. "Control yourself." Semnas said casually as Saïx was going on his rampage. Saïx did not comply. Xemnas sighed, annoyed beyond repair. A few loud smacks were heard, followed by loud, wailing cries from Saïx.

"Superior! Stop it-OWW-! I'll be good! I'm sorry!" Saïx exclaimed.

"Saïx, you going beserk has got to stop." Xemnas said, continuing to thrash Saïx's backside until it was a cherry red and Saïx could no longer speak properly.

Saïx squirmed, trying to get out of the older Nobody's grasp. He attempted to say "I'm sorry! Please, stop!" but it came out more as "In Harry! Wheeze stop!"

Xemnas deemed Saïx punished enough, and stopped, letting Saïx cry for a few minutes. "Now Saïx, why were you punished?" Xemnas asked.

"B-Because I k-keep going b-beserk..." Saïx stuttered, rubbing his backside in a failed attempt to stop the pain.

"Good. Now next time, I won't go as easily." Xemnas promised. "I hope there isn't a 'next time'."

Saïx nodded.

"You can go whenever you want." Xemnas whispered.

Saïx ran from the room before Xemnas could change his mind about admistering another punishment to his well-spanked backside.

"Finally, I can get some rest." Xemnas muttered, leaving the room and heading in the opposite direction as Saïx was running in.

Jox had observed all of this from her 'hiding place', which was right above the room Saïx was getting punished in, and stifled a giggle. "Ooh, that looked like that hurt... I feel bad for him, but I guess it's ALL going according to-" that was when she fell from the hiding place and landed on top of Marluxia. Jox looked up at The Graceful Assassin, "-plan..." She finished. "Hi Marluxy..." Jox murmured, trying not to look guilty.

"What was that about a plan?" Marluxia asked.

Jox gulped, pausing for a moment to think, before speaking. "Operation Betrayal was supposed to make Sora my slave and overthrow the Organization but I got scared and I couldn't complete it..." The more Jox said, the more Marluxia smiled.

"That's exactly what we need." The Graceful Assassin stated, beaming.

"Who's we? Please don't tell the Superior he might get mad at me and turn me into a Dusk or spank me or eliminate me!" Jox wailed.

"Don't worry, we won't do any of that. And we is Larxene and I." Marluxia grinned.

"Larxene? Oh, good! Larxene's nice!" Jox cheered.

Marluxia put a finger to his lips, "Shhh..."

"Right... sorry." Jox replied, quieting down.

"Good, now, let's introduce you to Larxene." Marluxia led Jox to Larxene's room, "Larxene? It's me!"

Larxene opened the door, and looked at Marluxia. "Why did you bring her?" The Savage Nymph asked.

"Yeah, about that..." Marluxia explained Operation Betrayal as best he could, and Jox helped when Marluxia could not explain the precise words.

"...Okay then." Larxene was confused, "But first, Jox, if you even THINK about betraying us, I will make sure you will never sit down again, and that will be the least of your worries."

Jox gulped in fear, "Actually, I wasn't planning on that." She murmured.

"Larxene, I guarantee Jox won't." Marluxia said, "And if she does, I'll sort her out."

Jox gave a silent cheer of 'yay! I have friends!', smiling happily.

"Okay." Larxene shrugged.

Marluxia smiled. "Now, where were we? Oh yeah. So... Jox, why are you so frightened of everything?"

"I'm scared of everything. I dunno why I am. I'm scared of cats, dogs, fish, trees, failing, getting spanked, standing up, sitting down, anything even remotely painful near my privates or backside, having to hurt people, other people, tight spaces, boys, children, ghosts, bugs, spiders, falling asleep even though I have narcolepsy, and crying." Jox replied. "Also math, tomatos, and plants."

Marluxia, fortunately for Jox, did not hear the bit about 'plants'.

Larxene made a mental note of this, so that if Jox were to betray them, she'd be able to remember exactly what to do.

"Also, I'm a transgender, male to female. I still am a boy biologically though, I can't change that." Jox concluded.

"Good to know?" Marluxia replied, confused.

Larxene grinned, and looked at Marluxia, seeming to ask if she could hurt Jox.

"No. Absolutely not." Marluxia replied.

"You're no fun..." Larxene mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Jox asked Marluxia.

"Nothing." Marluxia replied quickly.

"Okay." Jox smiled happily.


	19. Chapter 19

**Suggestion from TheTrueNobody. Hey, good idea. I did say I'd use it.**

Saïx sighed, "Number sixteen, your mission today is to recruit two new members in Christmas Town. Last time I checked, their names were Xink and Xash, they have recently become Nobodies."

Bob was not expecting to have to recruit new members, but he did. "Fine. Just to get you out of my face for now."

Saïx glowered at him, "Bob, watch how you treat your superiors." Saïx muttered.

Bob smirked and created a dark portal to Christmas Town, and went through.

Meanwhile, Xigbar was eavesdropping on the latest plans for Operation Betrayal.

"So... we could enslave Sora by means of Bob, but Bob respects the Organization, so what do we do?" Jox asked.

"I don't know." Larxene replied.

"Maybe... we could trick Bob into mind-controlling himself into joining us? You know how his ability is unstable..." Marluxia suggested.

"Right." Jox nodded.

Xigbar smiled cruelly, _Jox, let's play a little game of Blackmail..._ The Sharpshooter thought.

Jox felt as if she was being watched, so she turned the things around her into neon-like colors, revealing Xigbar. "Run away!" Jox cried out upon noticing the Sharpshooter, sprinting down the hallway.

Larxene hid inside her room, dragging Marluxia with her.

Xigbar grinned. He made a dark portal which went in front of Jox. "I know your plans, and I could tell the Superior right here, right now-" Then he realised something. Jox wasn't there. "Where the heck did you go?!" Xigbar nearly yelled, then he was shoved forcefully against the wall, and next thing he knew, he heard footsteps running away from him. But he still did not see number seventeen.

"Run away! Run!" A voice cried out fearfully, and Xigbar was then in pursuit.

Ten minutes later, Jox had began crying hysterically in fear, cornered by Xigbar and half the other members of the Organization. "I'm sorry!" Number seventeen wailed, she was searching frantically for a means of escape.

Xemnas stepped forward, "If what Xigbar told us is the truth, you not only were a mastermind of work-in-progress betrayal, but were the ONLY one involved, and then shoved him into a wall?"

Jox nodded slightly, even though she knew that Xigbar had been lying when he said 'the only one involved'. "Xemny, please don't spank me..." Jox murmured.

"If you were any older, you'd be eliminated, and oh, don't worry. I won't, but Zexion will deal with you." Xemnas glared at Jox angrily. For a Nobody, Xemnas was angry. Very.

"Will it hurt?" Was the only reply from the now petrified girl. For Jox, a spanking was terrible, her backside was the most sensitive part of her body due to biological reasons, and a spanking would feel like someone was cutting her backside off.

"It will." Xemnas answered, not feeling sorry for Jox whatsoever. Jox had this coming for a long time, and this was over the top.

Jox let out a whimper and clung to Lexaeus' leg.

Lexaeus sighed, "Jox, this has gone too far. Sorry, but you won't get any help from me." Lexaeus picked Jox up and handed her to Zexion.

Zexion led Jox to his room, and sat down on his bed. He pulled down the back of both Jox's pants and underwear, and pulled Jox over his lap. "By the time this is over, Jox, you won't ever think about betraying the Organization again." Zexion lectured, landing a hard smack to Jox's rear.

"Nooo! Zexion I'm sorry! I'll never do it again! Owwie! Ow! Please, no more!" Jox put a hand over her butt to prevent the smacks, but Zexion pinned it behind her back.

Zexion paused, giving Jox the feeling that it was over, but that was only so that Zexion could take his belt, curl it into a horrid looking loop, and place it on Jox's slightly pinkened butt to inform her of what was coming. Jox let out a horrified scream, but that was cut off when the first loud "CRACK" landed like fire on Jox's butt.

"Ow! No more! No more! I want my mommy!" Jox was bawling like a baby at this point, and had fallen limp with exhaustion.

Once Zexion had reached thirty two cracks, he stopped. "Now what did you learn from this?"

"N-Not to betray t-the Organization..." Jox stuttered, her butt was a dark crimson, and Jox was crying for all she was worth. "I-It hurts so bad..." She whimpered.

"Good, now if you do it again, expect the belt the entire way through."

At the word 'belt', Jox was squirming, imagining the pain.

"Shhh... it's alright..." Zexion cradled Jox in his lap, "As long as you don't do it again, you'll be okay...

That was around the time Bob came back, with new numbers eighteen and ninteen. Bob led the two to Xemnas' office. "Superior, these are the new members: Xink and Xash." Bob said.

Xemnas looked at the two newest members. "I see. Come in and fill out the applications nessisary, and sorry if I'm on edge today, we had to deal with a traitor." Xemnas said, relatively calm.

Xink went in, followed by Xash, and the two started to fill out the applications, and unlike number seventeen, read it thoroughly. The duo was a bit nervous at the application mentioning corporal punishment, but they filled it out none the less.

 **Sorry for the lack of interacting on the duo's part, I just didn't really know what to write, having been thinking for 8-10 hours and not really coming up with anything. Don't worry though, the two will have an interesting time.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Good news! I'm still alive and well! Sorry for the lack of updates, school has kinda made things difficult on here. Anyways, a suggestion from the person who made all of the current suggestions: The True Nobody! And if you're reading this, The True Nobody, this series isn't anywhere NEAR ending.**

It had been a few weeks since Xash and Xink had joined the Organization, and, well, Xemnas was having a pretty difficult time with everyone. Jox had gone into hiding for unknown reasons, not leaving her room for anything except to have meals and go on missions. Saïx and Bob were even more hostile towards one another (Axel actually had to pry Bob off of Saïx at one point). And basically, it was complete and utter chaos.

During breakfast one morning, Xash had asked Xion to pass her the cereal, and Xion did so, revealing a bruise on her arm.

"Where did you get that bruise?" Xash asked.

Xion did not reply, and instead glared at Larxene.

"We should get her back some time." Xash realized what Xion had meant by the glaring.

Xion shrugged. "How?"

"You're talking to the queen of pranks." Was the reply. "Meet me in my room after breakfast."

Xion nodded.

After breakfast, Xion had walked to Xash's room, discussed prank ideas, and decided on 'birdseeds and glue'. (Or whatever the name of the prank involving birdseed and glue is called because I forgot.) They were just ouside of Larxene's room, and had put birdseed on a ceiling fan as well as a bucket of glue, and were currently hiding with a string that turned on the ceiling fan next to it.

"When do we turn it on?" Xion asked.

"When Larxene is about to enter her room." Xash replied.

Almost as if on cue, Larxene turned the corner, walking to her room.

"Now!" Xash whispered, a little too loudly.

Xion pulled the string, and waited...

And waited...

Suddenly, the bucket of glue fell on Larxene, and the birdseed went along with it. Larxene was coated from head to toe in glue and birdseed. It took a while for her to render what happened, and when she did, Xash had thought that she would explode from pure anger. "WHO DID THIS?!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

Most members of the Organization had come out to see what the screaming was all about, and even Zexion managed to laugh at the state of Larxene. Sadly, most members who were laughing also included Xash and Xion, who were currently in the middle of fleeing.

Xemnas had heard the shouts from Larxene, and came out to investigate. He did not find it amusing. "Number twelve? What happened here?"

"Those little brats!" Larxene screeched, and pointed an accusing finger towards Xash and Xion.

Xash had stopped laughing enough to look at Xemnas. "Xion and I... we're in trouble, aren't we?"

"Yes, numbers fourteen and nineteen..." Xemnas glowered at Xash and Xion. "...Numbers three and eighteen will deal with you both."

Xash gulped, "Sorry, Superior..." She mumbled.

Xion wanted to say something, but she couldn't bring herself to.

Xaldin took Xion with him to his room, as Xink took Xash to his room, respectively.

Xaldin gave Xion a long and extremely boring lecture before he sat down on his bed and took Xion over his lap.

"I'm sorry, Xaldin..." Xion started.

"If you want Larxene to stop hurting you, you tell a higher-ranked member. You do not go and take outrageous suggestions on how to get revenge." Xaldin said, before sending his hand crashing down on Xion's rear.

Xion let out a yelp, more from shock than pain.

Meanwhile, Xash was getting a similar treatment from Xink.

"Xink! Ow! Stop it!" Xash cried. "I'm sorry!"

If Xink had a heart, it'd have broken at this point. But he continued.

The tears had begun to fall from Xash's eyes, and Xink stopped soon after he reached fifteen swats.

Xink, once he had stopped, embraced Xash, and let her cry into his shoulder for a while.

Xash's cries had slowed to light sobbing and occasional sniffles. "X-Xink, I'm sorry..."

"It's okay, you're forgiven."

Xaldin, once he had finished spanking and given Xion comfort afterwards, finished by saying: "You will stay in your room for the rest of the day, and I will give you your meals. Are we clear?" He asked.

Xion nodded.

"Good." Xaldin created a dark portal to Xion's room for Xion to enter, and she did. Xaldin followed, and locked the door, before creatimg one more dark portal back to his room, and he entered it.

Xion sighed, and readied herself for what was sure to be a very boting afternoon.


End file.
